Enter the Dark One: A Tale of Pain
by Orochi-no-Tsukiyomi
Summary: In the Land of Snow a boy is thrown out at age four. Watch as he lives his life as the Jinchuuriki of Hachibi no Orochi. Naru/Hina Sasu/Tayu Ita/Anko Ten/OC.
1. Chapter 1

This is my first fic so please _**NO FLAMES! **_However constructive critizism would be greatly apreciated.

_**Disclaimer: **_**I don't own Naruto or its characters.**

**However, I do own Ryastu so if you want to use him ****ASK FIRST****.**

Now I present to you- _**Enter the Dark One: A Tale of Pain **_

"Speaking"

_'Thinking'_

"**Biju speaking"**

'_**Biju Thinking'**_

"**Jutsu****"**

**Chapter 1- A Life of Darkness**

Hello I'm Ryastu and as far as I've known, joy as almost never existed. I used to live in Yuki-no-Kuni nearly 3 years ago. 7 years ago on the night I was born a demon known as the Hachibi-no- Orochi attacked our village. Our leader, the Godaime Yukikage gave her life along with the many others who also gave their lives to kill it. During my time there I would be beaten to near-death everyday by the villagers, worse so on June 13th, my birthday, and throughout the time being known as "Monster", "Demon", "Vile Serpent", and finally," Incarnation of Death". Even my family, except for my mother, treated me as if I was a disease. My mother and the village elder were the only people there who actually treated me like a person and I felt happy when I was around them. Unfortunately they both were killed before I left. This is my story. My father had found me in my room, drawing blissfully ignorant of what would happen.

"What are you doing here you demon?", He asked me in a voice laced in poison.

"I'm dra-"

My words choked out as he clenched my throat, slamming me to the ground. Almost immediately making hand signs **"****Ninpou- Karada Baindo-no-justu****".**

My body was no longer able to move as if it was bound to the floor. He then walked out of the room shortly and came back holding the family blade.

"Now I will free the village of their blight", He declared in with a crazed look on his face, raising the blade over his head training its point at my heart.

Scared of what would happened next I closed my eyes, biting myself hoping this was nothing more than one horrible nightmare. Little did I know that Fate decided to do the one thing that would changed my life, forever.

"Shiine!", My crazed father yelled as he thrusted the blade towards me.

Time seem to have frozen still, there was a scream that was silenced quickly to the sound of the blade piercing through flesh. I felt the warmth of blood spray all over me. What my opened eyes saw the one thing that day haunts me everyday. My mother, kind soul, respected and feared shinobi was between my father and myself, dead, with that blade through her heart. Tears streamed down my eyes as I screamed for her name, hoping she would just get up and say things would be all right.

My Father just stood there motionless, bloodstained hair covering his face hiding the emotions streaming through him. Something was escaping through his lips faintly but grew to insanly levels, Laughter. Throwing his head up laughing madly with an insane look in his eyes(AN: Think of Dr. Stein From Soul Eater).

"See! See! Look What you did you Demon, You Snake," He yelled madly pointing at me His bloodied hand.

"No...no...I-I-I c-c-couldn't h-have...I w-w-wouldn't," I stuttered in fear crawling away from him, not knowing that the jutsu was gone.

" But you did! You killed this little demon slut even before you impaled her with this," He continued violently yanking the blade out mother's corpse, a insane smile slowly grew across his face.

I put my hand out in front in hopes he would stop. Then what happened next has stilled confuses me. A dark-like chakra flowed around my hand, condensing into a sphere. My Father thrusted at it in fear. The sphere exploded, sending him crashing into the other side of the room. He slumped down unconscious, the blade span in circles landing in the middle of the room.

_' Oh no! I killed him! I gotta get out of here!', _I thought frantically.

Not thinking, I grabbed the blade, and ran towards the one place I knew no one knew about, Old man's Shrine. After running for what seemed like hours I finally reached the place. The Shrine was ran down since the Elder died. I tended to use this place as a sanctuary when the village went to go on a "demon hunt". Checking the floorboards for that loose one after awhile grabbing the only things in it, a scroll and a obsidian statuette of a coiled snake. These were gifts from my mother that my father didn't manage to destroy. That nite, I snuck out of the village and venture into the below zero storm in hopes of finding a new "home" and life.

Little did i know that finding a new home was the least of my problems.

**Hope you all enjoyed. Find out next time as the story of Ryatsu's life will pick up in his present time.**

**All will be revealed in Ch.2: Welcome To Konohagure.**

**Ja Ne**

_**Orochi-no-Tsukiyomi**_


	2. Chapter 2

_**Disclaimer: **_**I don't own Naruto or its characters.**

**However, I do own Ryastu so if you want to use him ****ASK FIRST****.**

Now I present to you- _**Enter the Dark One: A Tale of Pain **_

"Speaking"

_'Thinking'_

"**Biju ,Summon, or Demon speaking"**

'_**Biju ,Summon, or Demon Thinking'**_

"**Jutsu****"**

**Transitional Location and Time**

**Chapter 2- Welcome to Konohagure**

****

**Konoha- North Gate, 10:35 a.m.**

"Another day at guard duty", signed one of the guards.

The guard in question was Kotetsu. Having spiky, black hair and a bandage across his face and nose, generally made him stand out among the crowd.

"Kotetsu, you should focus on why whe're here," His friend Imuzo chastised him in a bored tone,"No matter how BORING it is" he added

"Kotetsu? Are you...", Imuzo paused to see his friend fell asleep, again.

_'(sigh) this duty of ours will probably kill us of boredom before any enemy shinobi kills us first.'_ Imuzo thought sweatdropping at his friend.

His other thoughts were inturrupted by motion below at the forest's edge. Panicing he woke his friend up and showed him what going on. They tensed up preparing to attack only to see a child, not older 7, walk out in the clearing and promptly collapse in front of them.

_' We paniced over a CHILD!', _They both thought in embaressment.

"Well, might as well get a closer look at the kid."

"Alright, but don't letyour guard down Imuzo, it could be a trap.", Kotetsu warned him

Jumping down to the ground, they started walking towards the unconcious child. The kid had shoulder lenth, gray hair that spike out in all directions in the back. His clothes were in slight tatters, but looked liked they more suited for winter and colder enviroments.

_' Probably passed out due to the heat. Must be from the north.'_, Imuzo thought.

_' What a Yuki-nin doing out in the heart of Hi-no-Kuni?'_, Kotetsu thought along the same lines as his friend.

On closing inspection on the kid, Imuzo found a snake made of obsidian coiled around the kids right wrist. Towards the back he finally saw two bags filled with shinobi gear, and a scroll with a blood seal on it.

_' Now that is interesting, A kid with enough ninja gear to outgear two S-ranked Missing-nin.'_, Imuzo analyzed impressed but curious, _' Why does a kid need this much gear? It not like someone would try to kill a child, right?'_

What he saw next suprised him. Strappted to his back aswell, Imuzo found a blade. The blade was as black as the darkest night, and was aleast 4 feet with two curves to help "straighten out" the balde. The hilt was wrapped in a bloodstained, tattered, black cloth. The handle lenth was enough for at least half of a second hand. the interesting thing about it was the inconphrehesional line of kanji engraved along the blade

_' How did we miss something like this before!'_, Imuzo thought sweating bullets.

"Imuzo? You ok?", Kotetsu said to his paleing friend.

"Kotetsu, we need to get this kid to a medic, out of the sun, and quickly!" Imuzo told his friend grabbing the kid and his equipment and ran to the hospital as fast as he could.

"Hey, wait for me!" Kotetsu paniced chasing after Imuzo.

**Konoha- Hospital, 12:45 p.m.**

Ryatsu woke up to see nothing but white walls of a hospital room. He looked around to see his blade propted up against a wall to his left where some windows were open.

"Where am I?", he asked himself scraching the back off his head in confusion. Looking down he noticed his lower torso was bandaged up.

_'What the! when did thi..Oh wait. I remember now. Damn that Yuki-shikaku, and Damn HIM!'_, He thought clinching his fist at the last thought. That man would pay. He would make sure he make sure that man, no that psychopath would die. That man was his father, the man who in one day, caused him to leave that damned village. Shaking his heads of those thoughts. He grabbed a mirror from a night stand to his right seeing the statuette still attached to his wrist. Smiling that she was still there, he looked in the mirrior. His eyes were a light gray color with slitted pupils, like a snake. Opening his mouth he saw those snake-like fangs were his canines would be.

"And those "features" are still present. What the? Where's everything else!", He sighed then panicing at the end, after finally realize his other stuff was not present in the room.

"Calm down young one.", a new, older voice said outside his room.

An old man in Kage robes walk into the room. Ryatsu paniced when he saw the symbol on his hat. Back in Yuki-no-Kuni, he was raised on stories about The Sandaime Hokage, the feared "God of Shinobi", but the look on this man's face too Granfatherly-like.

"Do not be frightened by me, child. I will not hurt you." He told in a soft and kind tone.

"Sorry sir, its just that I was raised on stories of you as the feared "God of Shinobi". Seeing you in person as a kind, grandfatherly figure caught me off guard.", Ryatsu told him, gaining a chuckle from The aging Hokage.

"Thats alright young one. Many outside of Hi-no-Kuni have heard that same story.", He said.

"So tell me, why did two of our shinobi find your unconcious infront of the north gate?', he asked a in a serious tone.

"Its...just that..."

"Just what, young one?"

"I was hoping to find a new home in hopes on starting a new life.", Ryatsu told staring at the Kage dead in the eyes.

Hiruzen saw the childs snake-like eyes but looked past them and saw a child of pain. Experiencing no joy,but only sorrow. A child who has lost everything in front of his eyes. Those eyes seemed lifeless. It pained his heart knowing that even outside this villiage that people would do somthing like this to a child.

"I'm sorry, I never got your name did I?", the Kage asked with a sad undertone.

"No sir"

"Please young one, don't call me "sir". it makes me feel older than I am."

"Ooook. Anyway my name is Ryatsu."

"No last name?"

"Not any that I to affiliate myself with."

_' As I thought. This kid is a Jinchuriki like Naruto. Probably like Naruto, Tortured and beaten senseless by the villiagers from where he came from.'_, Sarutobi thought sadly.

"Um, Ji-san? Where is my other stuff by chance?", Ryatsu asked innocently.

"Oh yes, your equipment is in my office. Do want them back?", The Hokage asked back.

"Yes sir!", He said excitedly

**Konoha- Hokage's Office, 2:30 p.m.**

"Here you go Ryatsu-san, Your scroll and ninja gear.", Hiruzen said handing Ryatsu back his things.

"Thank you Ji-san!", Ryatsu exclaimed as he re-attatched his bags and scroll where they were, on top of his sword.

"Oh, Ji-san?"

"Yes, Ryatsu?"

"This place is exactly what I've searched for for three years now. I would like to live and start anew, with your permission of course, sir.", Ryatsu pleaded to the Kage, "Jenara-chan agrees with me too."

"Jenara? Who's Jenara?" The Hokage asked.

**"I'm Jenara, Hokage-sssama"**, came a serpent-like voice from the stautuete, that promptly become an actual snake.

Silthering around Ryatsu's wrist affectionally She turned her attenton to the now fritented Kage.

**"Thisss isss interessting. the God of Sssshinobi isss Sssscared of a ssssnake."**, She said amused.

"Jenara-chan stop it, Your scaring him with that fake, snake acsent of yours.", Ryatsu told her.

**"Have I told you how much of a buzz kill you can be, Ryatsu-kun?"**, She said dropping the snake acsent entirely.

"Amazing, Ryatsu-san is your little friend a-"

**"(sigh) Yes Hiruzen-sama, I am a demon, but I'm proud of it and happy being with Ryatsu-kun."**, Jenara said snuggling her head against the back Ryastu's hand.

"Ryatsu, I've decided." The Kage said inturrupting the moment.

"Yes, sir?' Both Ryatsu and Jenara asked.

"I wish to personally welcome the two of you to Konohagure-no-Saito.', He then declared.

"But before I arrange you a place to stay on your own Ryatsu. I insist that we have someone watch over, just a bit. Also, when you turn 9, I will plan on enrolling into our ninja academy to become a Shinobi of the Leaf. If you wish.", The Hokage asked, leaving the ultimate decision up to the two in front.

"We agree to your terms." Ryatsu said, Jenara nodding in agreement.

"Good.", He said.

"Raidou-san, send in Uchiha Itachi to my office imeadiately.", He said to secretary.

"Right away, Hokage-sama." Raidou said before leaving the building, via the window to fetch the Uchiha.

"Sir, Who is this Itachi person?" Ryatsu asked.

"Uchiha Itachi? He is to be your guardian for the next year and a half.", the Kage replied.

"Sir, Uchiha Itachi is ready to see you now."

"Good, send him in."

****

**Got to love the Forbidden ****Cliffhanger-no-Jutsu****. Next time, Itachi gets charged with protecting Ryatsu and a certain someone get jealous. Jenara reveals more about her. Find out this and more in Ch.3: The Brothers Uchiha and The Massacure.**

**Ja Ne **

_**~Orochi-no-Tsukiyomi**_


	3. Chapter 3

_**Disclaimer: **_**I don't own Naruto, its characters, or any obcure anime references shown below.**

**However, I do own Ryastu so if you want to use him ****ASK FIRST****.**

Now I present to you- _**Enter the Dark One: A Tale of Pain **_

"Speaking"

_'Thinking'_

"**Biju ,Summon, or Demon speaking"**

'_**Biju ,Summon, or Demon Thinking'**_

"**Jutsu****"**

**Transitional Location and Time**

**Chapter 3- ****The Uchiha brothers and the Massacure**

****

**Konoha- Hogake's Office, 3:00 p.m.**

"You requested for me Hokage-sama?", asked the young Anbu captain.

"Yes, in fact I did Itachi-san.", the Hokage said

"This here is Ryatsu and your next mission.", He added.

"Pleased to meet you Ryatsu-kun.", Itachi greeted Ryatsu with a crit nod.

Ryatsu bow in respect at the Uchiha, ignoring the "kun" used at the end of his name. However, the same can't be said for Jenara, who took the "kun" reference with great offense and anger. She then lunged at him with amazing speed, knocking to the ground.

**"NO ONE CALL RYATSU-KUN, RYATSU-KUN EXECPT FOR ME, FOOLISH MORTAL!"**, Jenara yelled at Itachi getting her head closer to his head with every word.

"Jenara-chan, stop this imediately!", Ryatsu pleaded with his only companion for three years in hope it got to her. After seeing that it didn't, he did to do the only thing he could do now.

"Dok'Jenara, you are dismissed." He said catching her attention.

Jenara hated that command more than she hated her full name. Having no choice but to obey, She slithered off Itachi and scaled her way back to Ryatsu's wrist. Once back in place, she reverted to her statuette prison.

"I'm sorry Jenara-chan, but I need you to stay there for now.", Ryatsu sad sadly.

"I promise to let you back out after this, okay?", He added to the lifeless statuette on his wrist, earning sweat drops by both older shinobi.

Itachi got back up, dusting himself off and turned back to the Hokage.

"So...What did you mean my next mission?", Itachi asked, curious of the ageing leader's words.

"Yes, Your mission will be a year and half long.", Itachi nodded

"During this time you will temporarely be removed of your Anbu rank.", Itachi eyes slighty widen, but nodded nontheless.

"And finally, You will be Ryatsu's guardian for that year and a half." Itachi turned his gaze at Ryatsu, who was currently cleaning his blade.

"I accept the conditions.", Itachi said, "Besides, he might be a good friend for little Sasuke."

"Well since Ryatsu-san has agreed to this as well, I'll leave the rest to you then.", The hokage told Itachi, afterwards dimissing them both and turn his mortal enemy: paperwork.

"Curse your Minato-San! You had the secret for to deal with this. Now your dead, taking the secret with you!", The old Kage cried out.

**Konoha- Park, 5:30 p.m.**

"So...Ryatsu, care to tell about earlier with that snake?", Itachi asked Ryatsu, who was scratching the back of his head.

"Well, to be honest. Jenara-chan can be alittle defensive about me at times. She cares alot about my happiness. So I guess it would be best not to use "kun" at the end of my name when shes out." Ryatsu explained.

_'And here I thought Sasuke was a easly jealous person. Jenara just took Sasuke's title away from him in the span of thirty seconds.'_, Itachi thought, sweatdropping.

"Well since wheir out here I guess to a better chance to introduce ourselves better.", Itachi said with a small smile.

"Ok, but why don't you start first Itachi-san."

"Alright then, lets see...my name is Uchiha Itachi. My likes include training, my mother and little brother, pockey, and...a certain someone. My dislikes include the way my clan works, the rest of my clan, and those who betray the ones closest to their heart. I really don't have any hobbies at the moment. Finally, my dream for the future is...that life can know an true, everlasting peace." Itachi said while a myraid of emotions flowed through him; Formality, Gentlity, Love, Hatred, Digust, Coldness, Sheepish, and Hope.

Ryatsu looked dizzy trying to ingest all of it, earning a little chuckle from Itachi. To Itachi, it was like he was at a second little brother. Perhaps this "mission" wouldn't be as boring as he originally thought.

"Well, your turn then.", Itachi told Ryatsu.

"Well as you know, my is Ryatsu. My likes include Jenara-chan,...My mother, and nothing else at the moment. My dislikes include a certain psychotic man and where I came from. My dream is...To KILL THAT FUCKER!", Ryatsu ended with hatred and determinenation.

_'Poor kid. Who would do something like that to a child to the point of the child wanting to kill that person. There's more to this than I being allowed to know. I guess the Hokage knows just as little as I do.'_, Itachi thought while analyzing Ryatsu's emotions thoughout there time together, so far.

**"Whats this? Having introductions and forgetting about little ol' me. I'm hurt Ryatsu-kun."**, Jenara said, who "woke up" during Ryatsu's intro.

"I guess we did, Jenara-san. Would like to introduce yourself then?", Itachi said.

**"With pleasure. My name is Dok'Jenara, but, if you don't want lethal venom pouring through system, you would be wise to just call me Jenara. My likes include Ryatsu-kun, blood of the dead, which keeps my strengh up, and cold weather. My dislikes includes Anything and everything that threatens Ryatsu-kun's happiness. My Dream is..."**, Jenara ended with a blush, causing both guys to sweatdrop.

"Well I guess all I can offer is a place to stay at my clan's estate.", Itachi said shruging.

"Sure Itachi-san. I'd like that, very much." Ryatsu said in an exhausted tone.

Itachi walk to the kid poked him on the forehead and smiled. Ryatsu rose his head to look at him and smiled as well. Itachi then motioned Ryatsu to follow him. Complying, He follow with Jenara snuggling against his hands affectionally.

_'Call me crazy but, I think Jenara likes Ryatsu more than it seems.'_, Itachi thought amused.

**Konoha- Uchiha Compound, 7:00 p.m.**

"Onee-chan, Your back!", said what looked like a younger version of Itachi.

"Hello there, Sasuke-kun.", Itachi said to his little brother patting his head.

"Onee-chan. What is that!", Sasuke said pointing at Ryatsu with digust.

"Be nice Little foolish one.", Itachi told him bonking him on the head, "This is Ryatsu, and he will be here with us for the next year and a half under my care. So I expect you to be friendly with him okay?"

"Oh alright, but I bet he doesn't know how to any of that stuff. So he should just hand it", Sasuke's words were inturrupted when he felt the cold steel of a blade rest against his throat.

"What about not knowing how to use my stuff?", Ryatsu asked, facing behind the young Uchiha with his back to him, With his sword at his throat.

_'When did he move?'_, both brothers thought as they were amazed at the kid's speed.

"How about this Sasuke, let's have a little match tonight and see how great of a blow to your pride I can deal?", Ryatsu asked slyly at the scared Uchiha as he removed the blade from his throat and back in it's sheathe.

"Your on! I won't lose to common trash like yourself.", Sasuke declared glareing at Ryatsu

The two seven year olds glared at eachother so much that you could sparks between the space of faces.

'_This is going to be interesting._' Itachi thought, sighing at the two.

**2 Hours Later...**

"Alright Sasuke, ready for me to wipe the floors with your arrogant ass?", Ryatsu asked grinning eagerly.

"You wish moron.", Sasuke said cocklely as he got into the Uchiha fighting stance.

"Okay then, This will be a simple Taijutsu-only match. The first one to be sent flying out this dojo or is knocked out loses.", Itachi announced, "Before this begins does anyone have any thing else to say?"

"None."

"I'm good"

"Alright then, Hajime!", Itachi started the match jumping back, just to be safe.

**"Lets make this alittle more...interesting."**, Jenara said as she slithered to a stereo at the other end of the room and turned it on. The stereo started playing "Blackened Angel from Devil May Cry 4".

Sasuke quickly ran at Ryatsu, closing the distance and punched for the grey headed boy's head.

Ryastu ducked only to be greeted by Sasuke's foot as it connected with the side of his head. Sasuke, smiling that his plan work, then spun around Ryatsu's back and backhanding him in the face, sending him straight into the floor. Smiling, thinking that he won, Sasuke turn his back at the downed boy. Ryatsu saw this as an opening, he slammed his hands in crossed manner and swept his legs across fast then quickly in the other direction. Sasuke on the other hand, felt his legs beings pulled right from under him, turned to see the Ryatsu's feet kick the side of his head and neck. Ryatsu quickened the speed of the spin keeping the young Uchiha connected to his feet, only to stop again and spin around the other way and met with Sasuke again, kicking him hard in chest and face. The Uchiha was sent flying straight through one the wooden support beams and into the wall behind it. Sasuke weakly got back to his feet, leaning against the wall for support.

'_This can't be! I'm an Uchiha, an Elite, yet this...nobody is kicking my ass without a sweat!_', Sasuke thought angerly as see Ryatsu wiping the trickle of blood that was flowing from his mouth.

"Huh, look at that. I'm bleeding. Well Sasuke I'll admitt I underestamated you.", Ryatsu said while cracking his neck and rotating his arms.

"Forgive for me for making that mistake. It won't happen again.", Ryatsu said seriously, getting to his own fighting stance, killing intent flooding the area for a second.

"DAMN YOU TEME!", Sasuke shouted in fear and hatred as he charge recklessly at Ryatsu.

The Uchiha was throwing everything he could at Ryatsu, who just dodge each and everyone of the Uchiha's attacks. This did nothing more but piss Sasuke off, as the Uchiha then pulled out two kunai out and started slashing wildly at the grey headed kid. Ryatsu then disappeared in a blur in front of the two brothers. Sasuke was confused and was trying to look for him. The Uchiha felt pain at his back, knocking him off feet. Shortly being uppercutted in the chest, the blow lifting into the air. Then Sasuke just saw nothing but blurs as Ryatsu pummeled the Uchiha kid in the air. Deciding to end this, Ryatsu flip kicked Sasuke further in the air as hard as he could. He then unsheathed his blade, speeding past the airborne Uchiha and hit him with the flat of the blade. The blow folded Sasuke in half, then threw him back to the floor with great force. Dust and wood flew everywhere at such great speeds that Itachi to turn around and sheild his eyes to protect himself. The dust began to settle to see the floor had caved in with a battered Sasuke in the center of it. Ryatsu stood at the edge of the warped floor holding the blade against his shoulder staring at the Uchiha. Stabbing his sword into the ground, he walked towards him.

"So how does it feel to be defeated by someone you perceive as "weaker" than you Sasuke? Hurts doesn't.", Ryatsu said to his new rival.

"H-how...could I-l-lose to...you", Sasuke managed before falling unconcious.

"The winner of this match, Ryatsu.", Itachi declared in a somber tone.

"Itachi-san"

"Yes Ryatsu-san?"

"Sorry about what I did to this place...and to Sasuke.", Ryatsu apoligized, bowing his head in shame.

"No need. Sasuke will be fine. I think this defeat will benefit him in the long run. Oh yeah, I forgot to mention earlier that if you are need of anything around the village. Let me know and I show you the way.", Itachi said smiling patting Ryatsu's head.

**"Now then, Ryatsu-kun I think time that you shoulld gets some sleep."**, Jenara instructed Ryatsu, who nodded and walked outside to find the room he was showed to.

**"Itachi, I think its time you and I get things straight, now."**, Jenara told Itachi.

"About wha-" Itachi said but stop when smoke exploded everywhere.

The smoke cleared revealing a woman around his age. She had black hair that was down to her upper back tied in a low ponytail. She was wearing what looked like a darker version of standard Jonin gear. What got him was her face, the face of an angel. Her eyes opened, revealing emerald green eyes with snake slits for pupils. The last thing, he saw was a katana strap to her back much like Ryatsu does and a black snake tail out of her pants.

**"Maaaan, Its been to long since I've been in this form."**, She said streching her limbs and tail, ignoring Itachi.

"Jenara ?"

**"In the flesh Ita-no-baka."**

"How is this possible, I thought that were just...'

**"What? A talking snake? If you paid attention to my introduction you have learned that I am a demon."**

"I see, that explains alot."

Their conversation was interuptted by the sounds of screams. Heading outside they saw dead bodies with sword wounds all over them. Itachi's eyes widened as he hearded the screams increased, realized something horrible.

"The Clan is under attack! I need to find Ka-san and Sasuke and fast before they ended up dead.", Itachi freaked out ,realizes that Sasukes was not in that crater anymore he ran off in one direction.

**"Ryatsu-kun will be in trouble if I don't save him!"**, Jenara paniced as she ran towards where Ryatsu walked off.

The stench of death overwhemed her scenses as all around dead members of the Uchiha clan were found. This wouldn't have been a problem if wasn't for the fact as to how they died. Sword wounds covered the bodies head to toe. There were nails hammered into their finger joints, while the internal organs were removed from a single gaping hole in their chests. The white walls of the compound were covered in blood. Jenara's eyes widened, terrified at the sight. She continued looking for her friend and prayed that he was still alive.

_**'Ryatsu-kun please don't die on me. Without you what will I do if you are killed in this...massacure.'**_, Jenara thought, worried about the child she loved.

"Is this all you got. There are Genins in Yuki that can do better than you guys", Jenara turned and saw Ryatsu fighting three asassins garbed in gray camo.

Not wanting to let him see her like this she change back to her snake form. She lunged at the closest of the three. The panicing man could do nothing as his throat was ripped out, blood flooding out of the now dead man. Jenara started feasting on the blood. The other two watched this and were terrified. One of the men tried to run from the scene only to feel a blade against his throat.

"Wha-", was all the man could manage before the blade cleanly sliced his head off.

The remaining man was paralyzed by fear. without thinking, he pull a kunai out and stabbed himself in the head several times till he fell down, dead. Ryatsu turned to his companion, who was still enjoying her blood feast, smiled at her.

"It good to see that your safe, Jenara-chan.", Ryatsu said scraching the back of his head.

**"Me safe? I'M THE ONE TRYING TO PROTECT YOU! NOT THE OTHER WAY AROUND!"**, Jenara exclaimed, vein poping out in her forehead.

"Whatever.", He waved her off, "Regardless we need to find Itachi-san"

**"Follow me, I know where he is."**, Jenara said and slithered off in a direction.

Ryatsu followed her, holding on to his trusted blade in case of an ambush. He never thought that he would ever have trust in the same weapon that killed his mother. Scenes simular to what they saw earlier were repeated all over compound. Outside Itachi's parent's room, Itachi was found unconcious, blood trickly down his face. Ryatsu not thinking, rushed in to see Sasuke huddled in a corner. The room was dark execpt the middle, which was lit by the moonlight from a hole in the ceiling. There, bathed in the moonlight were two figures, dead, on floor. Ryatsu eyes widened in horror when he recognized who they were: Itachi and Sasuke's parents. Their mother had a sword through her heart, while their father was ripped to peices. Ryatsu's grip on his blade lessened as he fell on knees holding his head, screaming in terror.

'_No no no no NO! It happened again. I failed her, I FAILED MOTHER AGAIN!_', Ryatsu thought as his mind was desending into hell.

Anbu showed up later seeing the scene. they grabbed the only survivors and took them to a hospital.

****

**"****Hijutsu- Cliffhanger-no-Jutsu****"**

**The Uchiha clan has been almost wiped out. Cookee for the one who guesses correctly who caused it. **

**Another cookee for anyone who can guess the anime the Uchiha deaths were based from.**

**Follow us next time as the aftermath of the massacure aftermath show some interesting affects on the survivors. And more potential "Human Jenara" fanservice.**

**All this and more will be revealed in Ch. 4- The Aftermath and the Bond.**

**Please comment**

**Ja Ne **

_**Orochi-no-Tsukiyomi**_


	4. Chapter 4

_**Disclaimer: **_**I don't own Naruto, its characters, or any obcure anime references shown below.**

**However, I do own Ryastu so if you want to use him ****ASK FIRST****.**

Now I present to you- _**Enter the Dark One: A Tale of Pain **_

"Speaking"

'Reading'

_'Thinking'_

"**Biju, Summon, or Demon speaking"**

'_**Biju**_,_** Summon, or Demon Thinking'**_

"**Jutsu****"**

**Transitional Location and Time**

**Chapter 4 – The Aftermath and the Bond**

****

**The Next Day…**

**Konoha- Hokage's Office, 12:30 p.m. **

'Uchiha Sasuke – Age 7; Status: Alive but is under psychological stress. His right eye has been surgically removed due to the extensive damage inflicted upon it. We recommend taking him to a psychiatrist in three days for therapy. We need those three days for him to recover from surgery.

Uchiha Itachi- Age 13; Status: Alive but is currently suffering from Survivor's guilt leading him into a depression spike. Our mental experts have glimpse into his mind and have seen many thoughts toward suicide. We currently have him in chakra restraints due to the fact that he has already attempted to kill himself several times now today, not to mention the three other times last night when he came around. He will be put on Anti-depressants as soon as possible.

Ryatsu- Age 7; Status: Alive but is also under immense psychological stress. We haven't been able to do anything yet, since his "pet" snake has been threatening to strike anyone who gets close to him, However we have seen a woman laying next to his bed, crying the other night. He will be sent to therapy with Sasuke as well.

Signed,

Sakuya Saito

Head of Medical Staff'

The Hokage he layed down the medical report. It was a sad day for Konoha. One of its most prestigious families, in one night, was erased from this plan of existence.

The horrors that were witnessed there caused some of the most hardened of shinobi to almost call for their resignation, some of them did.

"Hokage-Sama…if you're ready, I'd like to give you my report" The Anbu behind him said sadly.

"Go ahead Kakashi-San"

"As you know the Massacure occurred from 7:00 to 7:30p.m., October 12th. We found several corpses in gray camouflage; we believe these were the assassins. We don't know where they are from, seeing as they had no identification on them."

"I see…you are dismissed then"

Kakashi nodded and turned to walk out of the office, leaving his mask on the desk. The Hokage saw the mask and grabbed it, a note dropped out from beneath it.

'I quit' the note simply read, but its message was very clear.

"I might as well head to the hospital and see how those three are" Sarutobi said in a sad tone, "For whatever good that will accomplish."

He got up and started to head towards the hospital, leaving his pipe behind.

**Two Years Later…**

**Konoha- Ninja Academy, 3:45p.m.**

Ryatsu walked out of the academy, a gentle smile grew on his face. His first day at school was ok, albeit a bit boring. He glanced down to his wrist to see Jenara sleeping around it. The snake demon was lulled to sleep due to the lecture. He felt a hand land on his shoulder. He jumped as he turned to the person who did

"Are you still spacing out, Ryatsu-san?" Sasuke joked; an amused smile crossed his face.

"Very funny Sasuke, how's your depth perception doing ya?" Ryatsu replied back, earning a slight scowl from the Uchiha boy; however the two ended up laughing at the jokes.

Sasuke had changed a lot since the massacure. Sure he now wore an eye patch over his right socket. The spoiled, arrogant child he used to be died that night and over the years of being with Ryatsu in thearapy, the two become close friends, almost brothers.

"I wonder how Itachi-San is doing."

"Knowing Ni-San…He probably is still trying to find information on the assasins that night…It that or he is trying to find another way around his meds"

The two remained silent when Sasuke mentioned "that night". Itachi was never the same after that. His smile was always sad; he was always looking for the killers' identity. What made things worse was his suicidal tendencies, constantly trying to kill himself, taking the most suicidal missions possible.

"We might as well go and find him then."

Sasuke nodded, the two ran off to find him. Little did they know that a certain blond shinobi overheard everything.

'_I wonder what they are up too.'_ Naruto thought as he tailed after them silently.

He was always curious about those two. They always kept to themselves, never bothering others; always having conversations with that snake of Ryatsu. He figured if he followed them now, He may find out about them.

****

"**Hijutsu: Cliffhanger-no-Jutsu****"**

**I hoped you all enjoyed.**

**Join us next time as love begins to bloom in the air. What will be in store for everyone? Expect some Sakura bashing soon.**

**All this and more in the next Chapter : Love hits, Tenten meets Ryatsu**

**Till then**

**Ja Ne**

_**~Orochi-no-Tsukiyomi**_


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto, its characters, or any obcure anime references shown below.**

**However, I do own Ryastu so if you want to use him ASK FIRST.**

Now I present to you- _**Enter the Dark One: A Tale of Pain**_

"Speaking"

'Reading'

_'Thinking'_

**"Biju, Summon, or Demon speaking"**

_**'Biju, Summon, or Demon Thinking'**_

**"****Jutsu****"**

**Transitional Location and Time**

**Chapter 5 – Love Hits, Tenten meets Ryatsu**

****

_"We might as well go and find him then."_

_Sasuke nodded, the two ran off to find him. Little did they know that a certain blonde shinobi overheard everything._

_'I wonder what they are up too.' Naruto thought as he tailed after them silently._

_He was always curious about those two. They always kept to themselves, never bothering others; always having conversations with that snake of Ryatsu. He figured if he followed them now, He may find out about them._

_**End of flashback**_

**Konoha- Training Field 44: The Forest of Death, 5:59 p.m.**

"Why am I not suprised to find Itachi-san here of all places" Ryatsu said, a drop of sweat flling slowly down his face.

"Indeed, but we might as well find him, while we can see, assuming he hasn't killed himself during training" Sasuke noted, a worried look in his eye.

The two headed into the forest in look for Itachi. Meanwhile, a certain blonde ninja in orange watched from a distance. He had been following those two for sometime now and he was determine to find out something about them. He over heard a bit of their conversation. Uchiha Itachi, he had heard of the former Anbu captain. He liked him, he was nice to him, so unlike the rest of the village. He felt sorry for him after he heard how he is now thanks to the Uchiha massicure.

"Screw it, I gonna find him and maybe find them as well" Naruto said, running into the forest as well.

**Thirty minutes later...**

"Damnit I hate these woods" Ryatsu cried as he somehow got seperated from Sasuke.

**"Ryatsu-Kun...Thats what happens when you don't look when you run off wanton like that"** Jenara said somberly, still slightly asleep.

"I wasn't asking you, Jenara-Chan!"

The sounds of weapons flying and hitting a target stopped the two. Ryatsu followed the direction of the sounds, curious to know who it was. He land on a tree branch and froze in an instant. Bellow him stood a girl, maybe a year older than him, doing target practice with several dummies she must have set up earlier. The dummies were covered in weapons, all in vital spots, all at various ranges and positions. He focused on the girl and recognized her. She was in his class, Tenten Shizuka her name was. Her brown hair was in a low ponytail this time, instead of her usual buns. she was still wearing her pink chinese shirt and anbu shorts. He talked to her a lot, and yet here he stood above, unable to say anything. He paniced as the branch cracked and fell to the ground, taking him with him.

'What the-" Was all Tenten could manage as she looked up to see Ryatsu fall down, on top of her.

The sunglasses that Ryatsu wore to hide his eyes fell off and landed perfectly on her face. She looked in his face and saw his grey snake eyes, finding them quite beautiful.

'_What? Did I just find a guy cute?_' She thought frantically, a blush slowly growing on her face.

"Sorry to drop on you, Tenten-Chan" Ryatu managed.

He saw that his shades were off him and on her, covering those chocolate brown eyes of hers. He took them and quickly put them back on.

"Why are you covering your eyes?"

"No reason..."

"I think they look cute"

Ryatsu blushed at the comment, so did Tenten when she realized what she said.

'_Did she just say my eyes are cute? Does that mean she likes me?_'

'_DAMN DAMN DAMN DAMN Why did I say they were cute? Well i guess I do find him kinda cute as wel-WHAT IS WITH YOU TENTEN!_'

**'**_**Did...she...just...call...Ryatsu-kun...CUTE!**_**'**

"Tenten..." he managed as he leaned closer towards her blushing face.

"Ryatsu, I...think that I-" Her words were drowned as he kissed her.

Her eyes widen at first, but they slowly closed as she fell into the kiss. Her arms wraped around his neck, bringing him closer in the kiss. They remained like this for a bit. They broke the kiss olny because they still needed to breathe. They looked at each other, a smile in each of their faces.

"Tenten-chan I can I ask you something?"

"Yes, only if I can ask my as well."

"Tenten-chan/Ryatsu-kun, Do you want to go out with me?"

They embraced each other, their answer to each other was clear. They kissed again, this time it felt more genuine for both. They broke when a scream echoed through the forest.

"Shit!"

"Ryatsu-kun?"

"No Time to explain, follow me, quickly!" He ran off towards the sound, slipping his shades back on.

Tenten followed, concerned by the sound.

****

**"****Hijutsu-Cliffhanger-no-Jutsu!****"**

**Next time, We find our Blonde haired friend, and find out his appearance is not as it seems. Find out this and more in A Tale of Pain- The Fox's True Face.**

**Please review**

**Ja Ne**

_**~Orochi-no-Tsukiyomi**_


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto, its characters, or any obcure anime references shown below.**

**However, I do own Ryastu so if you want to use him ASK FIRST.**

**Now I present to you- **_**Enter the Dark One: A Tale of Pain**_

"Speaking"

'Reading'

_'Thinking'_

**"Biju, Summon, or Demon speaking"**

_**'Biju, Summon, or Demon Thinking'**_

**"****Jutsu****"**

**Transitional Location and Time**

**Chapter 6- The Fox's True Face**

****

**Konoha- Training Field 44: "The Forest of Death", 6:45 p.m.**

'_Why...why do things like this always happen to me?_' Naruto thought as he lay pinned to a tree by several swords.

Itachi held another sword in his hand, its point trained on the child. He wasn't sure what was going on anymore. One minute he is here alone training, the next this person impersonating Naruto shows up and starts asking about his little brother and Ryatsu.

"I'll ask you one more time…Who are you?" he asked in a cold tone.

"I told you, Tachi-San. It's me", Uzumaki Naruto!"

"LIAR!", Itachi yelled, his obsidian eyes, turned blood red, three tomoe spinning around his pupils.

Naruto's face was covered in shadow as he lowered his face. A sad smile graced is tan face; of course it was a lie. The "Naruto" Itachi knew those years ago "died". Hell, He didn't even know why he kept holding on to that name, Seeing that it only brought painful memories to him.

"I'll ask you one…last time", Itachi said, slowly bring the point of his blade to Naruto's throat, "Who…Are…You…and why do you disguise yourself as Naruto.

"Itachi-San stop it!" Itachi froze as he recognized the voice.

"Nii-san, Don't do this!" Another familiar voice, his sword and tremble as tears started to well in his eyes.

The older Uchiha turned to see Sasuke, Ryatsu, and some girl next to his grey haired charge. He looked back at Naruto and realized his mistake. The sword fell from his hand and embedded itself into the ground, as he fell to his knees. His eyes returned to normal as his let his tears fall to the ground.

"**Itachi-san, you need to stop beating yourself up for everything."** Jenara spoke softly to Itachi.

"Umm…guys…could you get me down?"

"Sure" all three said as they removed the blades from Naruto's jumpsuit. He gave a sad smile to them, turning around and started to walk off.

"Naruto wait…"

"Yes? What do ya want, Ryatsu-San?"

"Why did you follow us?"

Naruto froze, a shocked look took over his face.

"How did you know?" he asked solemnly, shadows covering his face again.

"**That's because I told them."** Jenara replied before they could.

"How did you know then?"

"**I couldn't help but notice the smell of foxes follow us all the way to this forest."**

Naruto stood there in silence. The rest looked at him, never seeing their blonde friend so quiet in their life. He normally would never stop yelling about how he would become the Hokage and always pulled pranks. Yet now, for the first time they witnessed him silent.

"I guess it's time I let you all in on a secret." He finally managed.

Everyone looked at him with an odd look.

"What secret?" Ryastu asked.

"This"

Naruto closed his eyes as he started to change in front of them, his body seemed to ripple. His blonde hair grew a little longer and turned blood red except for the tips, which were still blonde. To black fox ears popped out from his hair. The whisker marks on his face became deeper, jagged even. His tan skin, turned pale as his body fat vanished, leaving him slightly emaciated. His orange jumpsuit, turned into a black version of itself. He opened his eyes, to reveal the same cerulean orbs, but a little red bleeding around the pupils.

"This is what I truly look like….", Naruto said in a sad tone as he put a skeletal hand through his hair.

No one said anything as they finally saw the true face of Naruto. Ryatsu looked at him and walked towards him.

"Naruto…"

"Please don't call me that anymore. Just call me Kitsu"

"Fine then, Kitsu, I have a feeling that we aren't that different." Ryatsu said as he patted Kitsu's shoulder.

"How so? Prove it?"

Ryatsu sighed as he removed his sunglasses, revealing his grey snake eyes to him. Kitsu eyes widened, as if he saw Ryatsu's entire life through those eyes. Ryatsu put his shades back on his face.

"Just call it intuition" he said with a sad smile.

Kitsu just shook his head and smiled.

"We should get out of here" Kitsu said as he replaced the illusion on himself.

Kitsu, now Naruto again headed off in the direction he entered. Sasuke looked at Ryatsu and grabbed his brother.

"Ja Ne, Ryatsu-San"

He and his brother headed towards the direction of their new friend, leaving Tenten and Ryatsu alone.

"Tenten-Chan. Can I ask you something?"

"Yes,Ryatsu-Kun?"

"What would you do if I said that Kitsu reminds me of myself?"

"I wouldn't care about it"

"Do you know about me?"

"Well…I know that you came here from the north, right?"

"I did…From the Land of Snow"

"It sounds beautiful there."

"It is, I guess bit it has a bloody history."

The two just stared at each other as Ryatsu started to head off. Tenten follow him, her mind now running a million miles now. So many questions she had now, but she would wait. She wrapped her arms around his right arm, and layed her head on his shoulder. He smiled and kissed her head.

**Konoha- Ninja Academy, The Next Day**

"Alright class today is the day you all have waited for, the Final Exam." Iruka said to his class.

Everyone perked up at this, all that have worked with lead to this, the test that you prove that they were ready to be shinobi.

"This test will be in three sections, a target practice portion, a Taijutsu portion, and finally a jutsu portion."

Ryatsu smiled at Sasuke, getting a smirk back. Kitsu looked up at the two mouthing out "Think ya can beat me?". The two gave a look saying bring it on. Tenten smiled at her boyfriend's antics when he was near his "brother".

"Alright, Let the exam…BEGIN!"

****

**Our friends have seen the true face of Naruto, or should I say Kitsu. The exams begin next time. Find out what happens next time in Chapter 7- The Academy exam, Trial of the Shinobi. Till then**

**Ja Ne**

_**Orochi-no-Tsukiyomi**_


	7. Chapter 7

**Hello everyone and anyone who has been reading this series. After taking a very long Writer's Hiatus, I am now going back to my writing schedule and love. So without further delay….**

**I present you all the next addition of- **_**Enter The Dark One: A Tale of Pain.**_

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or any obscure Anime references mentioned bellow. **

**However, I do own Ryatsu and Jenara, so if you want to use them, ASK FIRST!**

"Speaking"

'_Thinking_'

'Reading'

"**Biju, Demon, and Summon Speaking"**

'_**Biju, Demon, and Summon Thinking'**_

"**Jutsu****"**

**Transitional Location and Time**

**Chapter 7- The Academy Exam, Trail of the Shinobi**

****

**Konoha- Ninja Academy, 9:30 p.m.**

"Alright everyone, this is the moment that many, if not all of you, have been waiting for since you have stepped foot into this facility; The Genin Exam!" Iruka said as all Shinobi hopefuls focused to his every word.

Ryatsu glanced over to the side to see his "brother", smiling at him. Sasuke turn over so his eye could see him and smirked back. This was the moment they have been dying for, a chance to see who was stronger since the last time. Kitsu, now Naruto at the time, poked both of them with his feet.

"Uh?"

"What do you want?"

"Bet ya can't beat me in this?" Kitsu told them with a sly, fox like grin on his face.

"You're on!" They declared to him, earning a laugh from Tenten, who was leaning on Ryatsu's shoulder.

"What's so funny, Tenten-Chan?" Ryatsu asked, not realizing that she woke up from her nap.

"You guys are going to lose to me" She said, earning a "bring it" from the three.

"Alright everyone, this test will consist of three parts. First part is outside so follow me." Iruka told his students.

He led them outside, where they saw Target dummies littering the field. Many had a look of confusion on their faces. Even one had to ask, Sakura Haruno was her name, she was the supposed "Book Worm" of the class and possibly the hugest Fan Girl Sasuke had.

"Um…Iruka-sensei, what is with all the dummies?" She asked honestly, earning strange looks and sweat drops from everyone.

"This is your first part of your Exam, Target practice." Iruka said simply as he then explained the point of what they should aim for.

"Ok then, when I call your name, you will use your weapon of choice and try to get ten of ten on each of the targets in your range. Shizuka Tenten, you're up."

She bow as she walked up, smiling as she did. She took out a scroll out her pocket and threw it in the air; the scroll unfurled itself while it was airborne. She leapt at the scroll, and touched one of the many kanji on the scroll. The next second, thousands of weapons flew through the sky, hitting their targets with expert precision and accuracy. She landed with the now empty scroll and smiled at the weapon filled dummies. Everyone froze with fear, Ryatsu laughed at them, he was used his girlfriends obsession with weaponry.

"A bit overkill, eh Tenten-Chan?" He managed to state the obvious.

"Alright then….ok next up then, Nara Shikamaru." Iruka finally said, now out of his shock.

The rest went up one by one and performed as they, some did well, and others couldn't even touch the closest target. To say the least, No one was able to raise the high bar that Tenten made.

"And now finally, Ryatsu..."Iruka said as Ryatsu finally got up, determined to make just better than his "brother" would made 9 of 10 on an average of 8 targets.

He reached into his pouches and grabbed ten kunai, smiling as he knew they were the one he's been waiting to use for some time. He then threw them; they all flew past several targets in constricting manners, till they hit the farthest target. His then pulled his hands back, catching the confusion of everyone. Dummy after dummy was then ripped to shreds, monofilament wires flashing in the air, leading from his hands to the kunai.

Well then….On to the next part, shall we…"Iruka managed, leading them all back inside.

"You cheated." Sasuke told Ryatsu with a slight scowl.

"I hit my targets; He just never said how I had to hit them."

"13 targets, all hit with ten….You made the third highest, next to Kitsu" Sasuke added, earning a nod from Ryatsu.

The class was lead into the dojo that they had passed by several times in the youth. Now that they entered they all smiled eagerly, knowing what was to come.

"For this second part, you are going to be paired with a partner and spar, the one to win will pass this part, so good luck." Iruka instructed as he then divided the class into pairs.

"Now then will Uchiha Sasuke and Inuzuka Kiba step up and enter the ring."

The two step in, never leaving their gaze on each other. Kiba let a smirk out, he felt lucky that his opponent had only one eye.

"Alright, Taijutsu only, no jutsu allowed, you may use weapons if you must. Anything else I should mention?" Iruka ask as he brought his hand between them.

"None"

"I think I'll manage"

"Good, then Sasuke vs. Kiba, Hajime!" With that he jumped out of the way.

Kiba moved fast, moving towards Sasuke's right, knowing full well of his blind spot. Once there, he aimed a fist to his head, hoping to end the match fast. Sasuke stood still, letting the Inuzuka boy get close to him. He ducked under the punch; He then brought a leg out and trip Kiba over, pushing his unbalanced body over him. He then spun around and brought his outstretched foot towards Kiba's airborne body, catching it and then changed directions, bringing Kiba's body parallel to the ground. The One-eyed Uchiha then did a front flip, slamming his feet into Kiba's back, sending straight to the floor. Kiba twitched in pain till his body went limp as he drifted off into unconsciousness.

"The winner of this match, Uchiha Sasuke", Iruka announced, dragging Kiba's body out of the ring.

Sasuke got up and sat next to Ryatsu and Tenten, smirking at them.

"Great job, Sasuke-San"

"Yeah, Looks like you just managed to win that one, One-eyed Fledgling" Ryatsu joked in a sarcastic tone

"What's that suppose to mean, Snake of Shadow?" Sasuke retorted, causing the two rivals to glare at one another.

"Will Uzumaki Naruto and Ryatsu step up" Iruka said calmly as everyone laughed that the "dead last" was going to lose to the foreign kid.

Kitsu walked to the ring, that sly smirk still on his face. Ryatsu calmly headed to the ring, immediately stabbing his blade to the ground behind him. Kitsu raised a brow at this, but shrugged as got in a calm stance.

"Ya' ready for this then, Ryatsu-San?" He asked casually.

"Bring it then, Kitsu" Ryatsu replied calmly getting in his stance, killing intent bleeding out for a second.

They both sprung to action, not hearing the "Hajime". They exchanged blow for blow, as they each cancelled the other's attack. Everyone gawked at the combatants, many wondering if that was really Naruto, Ryatsu was fighting. Kitsu kept blocking every blow, trying to find an opening in Ryatsu's barrage of blows. He jumped back a bit to get some distance from his opponent. He just made his first mistake; Ryatsu took this opportunity and sped past Kitsu, spinning around his kicked Kitsu in the back, knocking him back in the middle of the ring. Kitsu got up, massaging his back as he rose slowly.

"Not gonna lie to ya Ryatsu-San…That hurt." He said wincing in pain.

"Then try me then"

Kitsu went right back into the fight, this time getting past Ryatsu's barrages, grabbing the collar of his jacket and threw him over his shoulder. Kitsu then kicked Ryatsu sending him soaring to the edge of the ring.

"'Ows does that feel for ya?" Kitsu smugly asked Ryatsu.

Ryatsu got up, kneeling as he gazed at Kitsu; he looked and found his blade, directly behind his opponent. Ryatsu seemed too vanish in front of everyone, Kitsu's eyes widened as he felt something behind him. He stops when he felt the cold edge of metal lay against his throat. Kitsu lowered his head, letting shadows cover his eyes as he smiled.

"Seems like I lost this time…..Dammit I was hoping to beat ya." Kitsu spoke solemnly.

"The winner of this match is Ryatsu" Iruka announced.

Ryatsu removed the blade from Kitsu's throat and turned to face him. He extended a hand to him. Kitsu looked at him curiously, but eventually shook hands with Ryatsu.

"Ryatsu….From this day forward, you and Sasuke are now my rivals" Kitsu said with a smile.

"I'll agree to that, I haven't had a good fight like that in a while." He smiled back, and then went back to sit with his girlfriend.

The rest of the matches were not that much of a surprise for the most part. After the last pair finished, they all headed back to the classroom, and were told to wait for the defeated to recover so they can finish their exam.

**Two hours later**

"Uzumaki Naruto, will you step up please," Iruka called his name.

Kitsu got up staring at his class, most of them now wearing a Leaf hitiate. He was determined to pass this and be with them as well.

"Now if you're ready, perform you jutsu of choice" Iruka said.

Kitsu just brought a hand up making a sign, allowing his Illusion to drop, revealing his true face to everyone. Everyone but a few were surprised that Naruto knew Genjutsu. Kitsu grabbed a hitiate and wraped around his forehead and sat back down, replaceing his illusion again as he did so.

"Well Congratulations to everyone who have passed this Exam. Starting tomorrow, you will all be put into team. You are all dismissed" Iruka announced.

**The exams are over now. Join us next time as Ryatsu joins his new teammates to find out that their True Genin Exam has just begun. Who will be with him? Who will the Sensei be? And what is this true test? Find out this and more next time in **_**Enter The Dark One: A Tale of Pain. Chapter 8- The Bells: a Test of Loyalties**_

_**Ja Ne**_

_**~Orochi-no-Tsukiyomi**_


	8. Chapter 8

**Hello everyone and anyone who has been reading this series. Sorry about my nonactive writing as of late...School life isn't easy nor is it allowing much free time anymore. That and doubled with the horrific desease known as Writer's Block, I haven't been able to write as much. So now without anymore further delays….**

**I present you all the next addition of- Enter The Dark One: A Tale of Pain.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or any obscure Anime references mentioned below.**

**However, I do own Ryatsu and Jenara, so if you want to use them, ASK FIRST!**

"Speaking"

_'Thinking'_

'Reading'

**"Biju, Demon, and Summon Speaking"**

_**'Biju, Demon, and Summon Thinking'**_

**"Jutsu"**

**Transitional Location and Time**

**Chapter 7- The Bells: A Test of Loyalty**

****

**Konoha- Ninja Academy, The Next Day**

"So then Ryatsu, when do you think our sensei will arrive?" Sasuke asked calmly as he stared at the ceiling boredly.

Ryatsu sighed as he stared at the window. His shades were laying on the desk in front of him. He really didn't know when this Mitarashi Anko would arrive, but he hoped soon. He is brought out of his thoughts as he finally hears his brothers question.

"What?"

"I said spaced out one, When do YOU our sensei will arrive?"

"Oh...umm...not sure to be honest Sasuke."

They both sighed as they looked over to see there other partner, wanting to take their example. Jenara currently layed coiled around Tenten's wrist as they both slept peacefully. Ryatsu smiled at them. He was personally glad that Jenara had finally got over her little jealousy rage over Tenten. Ever since the test the previous day, his serpentine companion had finally approved of his girlfriend after seeing her abilities first hand. The two became quite close in the last 24 hours. He moves over silently to his sleeping girlfriend and lays next to her, wraping an arm around her shoulder. His eyes close as he joins them in sleep. The only awake member of their cell shakes his head as he decides to continue to look any sign of their sensei.

'_Who ever this Anko person is, they better have a damn good reason for being late_' The one eyed Uchiha thought as his only eye slowly began to close.

Everyone woke up fully with a start as what they thought what was a cannonball shot through the window. The ball opened up as four kunai shot out, sticking ot the corners of the front wall. A woman with purple spiky hair pulled in a ponytail stood in front of the banner. The banner read in big, white, painted letters, "MITARASHI ANKO, THE SENSEI OF CELL 13". She survayed each of her new charges with a twisted smile.

"Alright maggots, follow me to the roof top. I will personally say my hellos to the one who doesn't get there in the next minute" She told them as she vanished in a cloud of smoke.

Not wanting to know what the hello was, they all raced to the roof as fast as they could. They managed to get their, seeing the scantly clad woman sitting their relaxed like, a dango stick in her mouth. She got up and smirk.

'_They're fast I'll give them that. They seem like they might work together, but I'll see soon enough_' she pondered as she motioned them to sit.

"Well you just barely made here. too bad, I was hoping to have some fun with one of you." she said with a slight pout.

"Umm...are you Anko, our sensei?" Ryatsu asked as he increasingly became confused with woman in front of them.

"yes I am, don't you dare forget it Gaki!" she yelled as she got up proudly, her tan trench coat somehow not moving from conceiling her breast.

"Anyways, seeing as we will be working together for some time, we might as well get a chance to...get to know each other, eh?" she adds with a sly grin.

The three look at each other, wondering who would start first. Their eyes speaking to each other as Sasuke nodded. they broke away as the Uchiha got up stared at her with his only eye.

"My name is Uchiha Sasuke. My likes include Training, hawks, My brothers, and my two blades . My dislikes include my brother's suicidal tendicies, whoever plan the massacure of my clan, and those who are arrogant. My hobbies include training with my brothers and taking care of my blades. My goal is simple, help rebuild my clan and save Itachi-neechan from his depression" he sat back down as Ryatsu patted his back.

'_Seems like what I heard was right, that kid has changed since the massacure. I do wonder who this other brother of his is?_'

"okay then, next in line then?"

Ryatsu nods and stood up to speak, pushing his shades up further with a finger.

"My names Ryatsu. My likes include Shizuka-Chan, Jenara-chan, and My brother. My dislikes include a certain person, my past, and those who judge on appearance alone. My hobbies include training and spending time with my brothers and Shizuka-chan. My goal is simple, Kill him." he sat down as Tenten hugged him gently.

'_hmm...So that the Yuki kid I heard so much about, I wonder who "him" is? either way, it seems like he isn't one of those "avenger" types. He actually seems like the person who would sacrifice his life to defend thoses he loves. interesting case_'

"and lastly you" she points to Tenten, who calmly gets up.

"My name is Tenten Shizuka. I like weapons and Ryatsu-Kun. My dislikes include the "fangirls" who give Kunoichi's a horrible name, people who have tried to harm Ryatsu-kun, and rust. My hobbies include training, spending time with Ryatsu-kun, and attempting to create new weapons. My Goal in life is also simple, Live my life to it's fullest.

'_OHMYGOD! I have a real, breathing Kunoichi! KAMI-SAMA I WAS WRONG ABOUT YOU, YOU REALLY DO LOVE ME!_' she thought excitedly as she made a mental note to hug Tenten in the future.

"Well I guess that leave m-"

**"Aren't we forgetting someone, Anko-San?"**

Anko jumped at the voice, seeing the onyx snake around Ryatsu's wrist. The snake looked at her with what looked like a frown.

"who...what...i.." Anko seemed at a lost for words for the first time in her life.

"oh yeah, I forgot Anko-sensei. This is my companion, Jenara-chan."

**"Thank you Ryatsu-kun. As he said, my name is Dok'Jenara, but just call me Jenara if you rather not have several gallons of venom injected into you veins. My likes include these three kids in front of you and...someone else, and blood of the dead, which helps me regain my strength. My dislikes a certain basturd who had ruined Ryatsu's life, and whoever killed Itachi-kun's clan. I really don't have any hobbies and my goal is simply to protect Ryatsu-kun and his happiness."**

'_Now thats loyalty there...that snake, Jenara seems like she would give anything to protect that grey headed kid..._'

"well then, now that we have all gotten to know eachother. Let me explain whats gonna happen, k?"

They all nodded as Anko began explain the real hidden reason behind their "Genin Exam". How the entire thing was just to weed out the weak and unworthy. She also explain that they had to take the true "Genin Exam" by their sensei's to further weed out the weak. While she explained this, she noted how calmly the three were taking it, smiling at them.

"So then, I want you all to meet up at Training Field 44 tomorrow at 5:30 sharp! Don't you dare be late, or I will personally have my fun with the late ones." She bled some killing intent into those last words to scare them.

They simplied nodded as left the rooftops, leaving her standing there with a look of disbelief. She smirks as she vanishes in a cloud of smoke. They would be interesting to test for sure. The three looked to one another as they exited the building.

"So its the Forest of Death, eh?"

"Our regular playground, this should prove to be fun, right Tenten-chan?"

"I agree Ryatsu-kun. I wonder what Anko-sensei has in store for us in there? any thoughts Jenara-San?"

**"Not sure, but I have a feeling she might test your loyalty to each other, so I suggest you all steel yourselves tonite for whatever she may have planned for all of you"** she comments calmly, they all nod.

"Good bye then Ryatsu-kun, catch you tomorrow" Tenten says as she kisses him gently and runs off.

"Night then Shizuka-Chan!" He calls after her, waving at her.

Sasuke smiles at his "brother". he was glad that he had found someone in his life to care for. inall honesty, he himself was envious of him. Ryatsu turned to him and smiled at him. He flashes a smirk back.

"You ready then Ryatsu, or are you gonna stalk your girlfriend home this time?" he jokes.

"Stalk? your one to talk brother!" he retorts, trying to fight a slight blush.

"and whats that suppose to mean, eh?" he raises a brow as he smirks still.

"You know you can be an ass when you want to brother."

"It comes when you have a sworn brother like yourself Ryatsu"

They look at eachtother for a long time, then just laugh in good nature at eachother. No matter how much it looked like they were angry at eachother, they really couldn't stay mad at the other for long. They just nod at each other and head back to the apartment Itachi and they colaboratly payed for.

**Konoha- Traing Feild #44, The Forest of Death, 5:30 a.m.**

That morning they all arrived at the fence line of the Forest of Death, checking their equipment. Sasuke checking the conditions of his to kodachis' as he sheathed them. Tenten, checking ot make sure everything was where they were suppose to be. Ryatsu just layed a hand to see if the ebon blade strapped to his back was still there. They all nodded as soon as they were sure everything was were it was suppose to be.

"Seems like you all made it on time...good I like that." Anko said as she walked out from behind a tree.

They turned there heads to see her, Ryatsu waved at her gently. Anko waved back and threw three bells at them. Sasuke caught them defly with his right hand and tossed two of them to the others. Tenten caught hers and looked at her Sensei, confused.

"what with the bells Anko-sensei?"

Anko smirked as she pulled out two more bells, tying them ot her belt loop.

"This is your test. You have each been given a bell, protect it with your life. You must also attempt to get the bells I have right now." she explained calmly.

"But Anko-sensei...their only two bells though?" Ryatsu noted as his eyes narrowed behind his shades cautiously.

"Great observation Ryatsu! You see this test has a 66% passing rate. so the one with only one bell shall be sent back to the Academy. Of course you can always take the bells from eachother, making them fail instead." she added the last bit with a smile as they glanced at eachother.

_**'That sly, coniving bitch...how dare she try to force them against eachother...I have to tell them quickly'**_ Jenara thought as she moved to tell Ryatsu but was stop by Anko's coughing.

"uh uh uh, you get to watch out here Jenara-San" she added with a wink.

Jenara fumed as she looked at Ryatsu and simply hissed, "the bells are a lie" and slithered ot a nearby branch.

"Alright then Maggots, you have twelve hours to try to get the bells from me, if you can't then you all fail." she said as she fliped over the fence line.

They looked at her and sprung into action leaping over the fence as she vanished into a cloud of smoke. They looked around and back to each other. Each unsure what to do, or what the other would do. Ryatsu smiled sadly as he removed his bell and threw it to the ground. the other two looked at him.

"The bells are a lie..." he said simply.

"what do you mean Ryatsu-Kun?"

"I mean Shizuka-chan that Jenara's right"

"Ryatsu, your not making sense this time." Sasuke frowned, wondering how Ryatsu's serpetine companion had to do with anything.

"I meaning that these bells...its just to distract us. Remember what Jenara-chan said last nite, "She may try to test our loyalty to eachother". These bells are that test."

"So..these bells are not the real test we're looking for then brother?"

Tenten's eyes beamed as she finally got the hidden meaning of the test.

"I got it guys!"

"What did you get Shizukai-Chan?"

"Teamwork...Loyalty...Anko-sensei is testing are mettle, trying to see if we can still stay together." She smiled.

'_Damn...that was no fun...they found out so easily...I wonder if I should end the test. Its clear to me that they have what it takes to be formidable Shinobi._' Anko thought as she stood on a branch above them.

She leaped down in front of them, smiling. They turned to her and threw the bells back at her. She caught them in her fingers easily as her smile grew.

"It seems like you all got the meaning of this test then?" they nod, "Good, then I can officailly that Cell 13 is now fully alive. You all have the day off while I report to the Hokage about your sucess" She vanished into a cloud of smoke as the three smiled to each other.

****

**"****Hijutsu: Cliffhanger-no-Jutsu"****!**

**And that wraps up the Bell test. I know it seemed like they found out too easily, but remember, these guys aren't retarded Fangirls who pretend to be ninjas (*cough cough*Sakura*coughcoughcough*) what?...Anyway, Join us Next time as Cell 13 begins the dreaded existance of D-Ranked missions, as well as the Mission that will reveal so much. What will this mission be? what shall be revealed? Find out this and more in Enter The Dark One: A Tale of Pain, Chapter 9- The Mission to Yuki, Ryatsu's Pain Revealed**

**Ja Ne**

_**~Orochi-no-Tsukuyomi**_


	9. Chapter 9

**Hello and welcome Everyone and anyone who has read any of my works. I am Orochi-no-Tsukiyomi and I must say it is good to be out of High school finally. I have been given all this time now, so I can produce more of my projects than usual. Also, I am happy to say Thank you to any and everyone who has found my work enjoyable, you guys are one of the reasons I continue, the other being that I just love writing these stories.**

**...Anyway, without further delay and distraction, I present the next chapter of Enter The Dark One: A Tale of Pain**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or it's characters, they belong to Kishimoto *glares at him* However, I do Ryatsu and Dok'Jenara, so if you want to use them in further projects of your own, ask me first, k?**

"Talking"

'_Thinking_'

'Reading'

**"Demon Speaking"**

**'**_**Demon Thinking**_**'**

**"****Jutsu****"**

**Time/Location Transition**

**Chapter 9- The Mission to Yuki, Ryatsu's Pain Revealed**

****

**Konoha, Apartment Complex- A Month Later, 4:02 am**

Ryatsu rose up as he rubbed his eyes, grabbing his shades from the counter to his right and put them on. He layed back down and stared up at the ceiling, comtemplating about several things as he tended to do this. He slowly reached outward with his right hand as he stared at it. It has been so long now since he had left that past life of his behind him, and he did not regret it at all. Sure he was thrown out to die, but he survived and found his home now. He had two brothers who cared for him and he even had a girlfriend that he would protect with his life if she was in danger. He looked down and smiled as he saw Jenara coiled around his other arm, peacefully asleep. The demon serpent had became like a big sister to him, always concerned for his safety and happiness. He brought the arm close to his face as he stroke her back, getting a hiss of approval as she opened one of her emerald eyes lazily.

"Good morning Jenara-Neechan" He said softly with a smile, his shades sliding down to the edge of his nose as his grey snake eyes gaze at her softly.

**"Morn..ing...Ryatsu-kun"** She managed, still asleep.

He got out of the bed as he layed his hand down for her to slither off onto the counter. He moved to his closet and began to dress himself into his usual outfit. He wore a black turtle neck under a grey jacket with dark lines flowing around it in various patterns, as if wrapped around the jacket. He put on some simple, grey winter pants while he straped

His blade horizontally to his lower back. He finally placed his weapon pouch and and scroll on him before letting Jenara slither back up to his wrist.

The two crept out of the apartment as they saw him again, sitting on top of the lamp post. Every night Ryatsu would wake up and every night also, he would see Itachi just sitting on the post, staring at the moon with that dead look in his eyes. Ryatsu felt sad for his guardian, this was sort of a daily routine for Itachi ever since the massacure. Not being able to save his family and sparing his little brother from any damage took its toll on Itachi. Ryatsu sighed sadly as he jump out and grabbed the post, climbing it untill he made it just under Itachi's level.

"Itachi-San...Why don't you come inside...", Ryatsu suggested to the man he saw as an older brother.

Itachi looked down as he saw his charge sadly. He wasn't suprised to see Ryatsu up this early. In fact he figured that the grey-haired kid had sleeping problem based on just how early he wakes up, and how late he sleeps. He never asked too much Ryatsu's life solely because he had figured most of it out on his own, understanding the pain and decided to wait untill Ryatsu was ready to speak.

"Ryatsu-San...I'll go back in...in a few minutes."' He tells his young charges that he saw as a second little brother, "Just let me gaze into the beauty of the Moon alittle more. After all, the Sun will rise soon anyway, so I wish to take it in while I can."

Ryatsu nodded as he climbed back down from the post. Once on his feet, he headed to Training Feild 7, the place where He would head and just meditate for a while. Itachi's eyes followed Ryatsu's slowly retreating form, knowing exactly where he was going. Everynight his charge would leave and head for the field, do whatever he does, and then arrive back home before Sasuke would even wake up. He just sighed as he continued to stare up at the Moon. The older Uchiha brought a hand into his pocket and pulled out a small orange bottle and quickly pulled out two small red and white pills. He threw them into his mouth and swallowed, replacing the bottle back in his pocket. He had been forced by the Hokage himself to takes these anti-depressents, something about trying to suppress his recent suicidal tendencies.

It only hours afterwards did the elder Uchiha saw Ryatsu enter the apartment, giving a smile as Sasuke finally stumbled out of bed. He currently was not wearing his usual eye-patch, so the X-shaped scar over the flat lid was very visible than normal. He saw his "brother" and waved.

"Looks who finally decided to join the rest of us mortals, eh Sasuke?" Ryatsu joked in good, if not sarcastic, nature.

"Hnn?" The one-eyed Uchiha just grunted out as he sat down, whereing his usual outfit of white pants and a high collared blue shirt with the Uchiha crest stitched to the back.

"Alright you two lets calm down before you two decide to break something", The two turned around to see Itachi, who had just returned from his daily moon gazing with a slight smirk.

The three smiled as Itachi made some very simple dango that was leftovers from the other night. as he gave the two a plate he grabbed a box of pocky from his kunai pouch and pulled out a chocolate covered stick and started to chew on it. He started to become addictted to what he called the treat of the gods during his depression state. To him, they were a better coping method than thoses damn pills.

So then, I hear that Anko is finally thinking of trying to get your cell a C-ranked mission" He added as the two stared at him intently, smiling as he bit into his stick of pocky.

"You mean we don't have to chase that cat anymore?" Ryatsu seemed shocked at the use that his shades fell to the base of his nose.

"I thought you two liked Tora" Itachi teased, laughing slightly at the two's downtrodden faces.

This continued before the two Genin thanked Itachi and left the apartment. Sasuke quickly grabbed his swords and tagged after his brother. Ryatsu walked calmly to their cell's meeting area as Sasuke slowly placed his eye-patch back on. Jenara fell asleep and reverted into her statuette prison, coiled around Ryatsu's wrist like a shackle of sorts. They made it to see their other teammarte standing there already, waving at her boyfriend. She had changed how she dressed since the academy. He abandoned her pink chinese shirt for a black one with sleeves stooping at her middle of her forearms, protective bracers covering the exposed flesh. Her pants remained the same, execpt for the fact that she now carried even more pouches for her wore her hair in a low, short ponytail instead of her buns, her hi-tiate wrapped around her forehead as always. What was definately new about her was the scythe strapped to her back. It was an shaft from a willow, the blade curving subltely before making a wicked hook at the end. all in all she looked more like a reaper with the scythe than a kunoichi.

Ryatsu quickly ran to her and kissed her breifly just before their sensei appeared in a cloud of smoke.

"All right maggots!", Anko declared as the three focused on her, "Today we aer doing a mission. However, this mission is not the ever Damned D-Ranks that we have been doing. This a is a C-ranked and it actually takes us to an interesting location for sure."

"Where might that be, Anko-sensei?", Ryatsu asked first, curious by the way she spoke.

"Glad you asked Ryatsu, We are heading for Yuki-no-Kuni, The Land of Snow!", She declared, missign the looks of terror and slight resentment on Ryatsu's face, "Our assignment at the moment is to meet the client there, who will give us better details there, the client goes by the name of Getsuo Motonari"

'_HIM?_' Ryatsu thought venomously as killing intent leaked out of him for a very quick instant, waking up Jenara.

**"Ryatsu-Kun, You ok? What happened?"** She asked earnestly.

'_Whats up with him?_' Anko thought with a raised brow.

'_that killing intent...its...it was..almost..sufficating...does he really hate that place that much?_' Sasuke thought as his eye was wide with fear, trembling slightly.

'_Ryatsu-kun...does that place pains you so much..._' Tenten thought as she gently grabbed his hand, rubbing it with her thumb.

Ryatsu lowered his head as he headed off to the North Gate, Tenten following after him. Anko who had finally looked at Sasuke, realizing that her other students had just left. She had not felt such concentrated killing intent in one child in her life. She figured that even Orochimaru's would pale to Ryatsu's in a few monthes time.

"Whats with him? He didn't seem all that thrilled with hearing Yuki. In fact, he seemed almost murderous upon hearing the client's name. You know him best, surely you know hwy, right?" She questioned him as he just started walking after them.

"All I can tell you is this, He is from there originally. He has too many bad memories of that place, I don't know the details fully myself. But I can see that he desperately wants to leave that place and chapter of his life behind him." He explained, leaving Anko confused and dumbfounded, interested by her grey-haired student, more and more now.

"Ryatsu-kun, wait up already!" Tenten called after as she continue to chase him.

He stop dead in his tracks, his head still down. Tenten finally reached him and placed a gentle hand on his shoulder. She moved to see his face, only to see his shades pushed up to conceal his eyes as usual. Determined, she pulled them off of his face and stared into his grey, serpentine eyes with her chocolate brown. She immeadiately felt pain in her heart as she saw the anguish bleeding in his sad eyes. Bitter tears were slowly falling down his face as she brought him into a warm and gentle embrace. Ryatsu stared at her as his resolve had shattered, falling to his knees as he pressed his head and arms into her, crying for the first time in front of anyone. She tightened the embrace, running a hand through his messy, grey hair in a comforting manner.

"It's gonna be alright Rya-kun...Don't worry...I'm here for you.", she whispered softly into his ear as he slowly wrapped his arms around her, hugging back limply.

"Why T-t-ten-chan...w-why do I have to g-go...t-there...and t-to s-see t-that...monster of a man of all people..." He managed to say into her shirt and stomach.

"I don't know Rya-kun...I wish I could help you more...I personally do not know what happened to you or why you hate that particular man so much...I wish to help you, but I know it would be too much to ask to demand t olearn of your past.", she continued to whisper gently, rubbing his back in a soft, caring manner.

Ryatsu looked up to her sadly, his tear-stained staring into her concerned eyes.

"Shizuka-chan...", he started.

"Yes Rya-kun?" she asked gently?

"I want to tell you something, something that you deserve to know" He said sadly.

"You don't have to tell it if you fell pained by it Rya-kun, I won't mind if you don't tell" she reassured him.

"No...you..you deserve to know if anything Shizuka-chan...you need to know why I don't wish to head to Yuki-no-Kuni.", he told her simply.

"Ok then Rya-kun, if you insist. I won't stop you, I'll support you as best as I can Rya-kun", She told him, holding his hand gently, nodding as she comforted her boyfriend.

"You may or not know this, but I am came into Konohagure-no-saito as a refugee of sorts, right?", he asked.

"I heard about that Rya-kun, you passed outside the North Gate, right?" She replied, remebering seeing him when he was being shipped to hospital that day.

"Well there is a reason I came here, you see I was born and lived originally in Yuki-no-Kuni.", He said sadly.

"That would explain the clothing at least, but I can tell someting bad happened there."

Ryatsu hanged his head down as he began to tell her is tale. Of how his villiage was attacked by the Hachibi-no-Orochi on the night he was born, how his life was a total hell. He had told her of his kind mother and the elder, tears falling down as he told her of their deaths.

"My mother...she died trying ot save me, from him...Getsuo Motonari, my...father.", He stated as she gasped in horror, " He had then tried to kill me again, but he failed. Something happened and he was slumped against the wall. At first I paniced because I thought I had killed him, so I ran away. I ran away from that Hellhole that was my home and birthplace. Taking only this scroll, Jenara-chan when she was just a statuette at the time, and this blade, the very same sword that took the life of my mother."

Tenten looked at him devestated, hugging him tighter as he just cried even more. She knew that he had a rough life, but she didn't imagine that his own family would try to kill him. She leaned closer to him. He looked up sadly as she held his head, stroking his tear-stained cheeks gently. Before Ryatsu knew anything, Tenten had leaned in and kissed him gently. his grey eyes widened slightly, before closing slowly as he returned the kiss. They broke away from the kiss as she brought a hand through his hair, holding his hand with the other gently.

"Rya-kun, I feel honoured that you would trust me with your sorrow and anguish", She told him softly.

"You needed to know Shizuka-Chan" he stated, " You deserved to know the truth of my life, my tale of pain..."

Tenten gave him another hug as she comforted him, "Ryatsu-kun...I will be the person to guard you, I...I love you Rya-Kun", she gave him a genuine smile, tears gently coating her eyes.

He looked up as he offered a small smile, touched by her confession, "I love you too, Tenten-chan."

They brought eachother into a gentle embrace. They both heard a cough as the turned their gaze at Jenara.

**"Tenten, I can tell that your love for Ryatsu-kun is true, and the same applies to you as well Ryatsu. I approve and offer my blessings, so long as you do whatever it takes to protect him, or I will never forgive you, Shizuka Tenten"**, Jenara said calmly at the two, adding abit of killing intent at the threat in the end.

"I promise Jenara-chan, I will defend Rya-kun with my life, I will make sure that if he is down, I will help him back up. If he is caged by his pain, I shall be there to spring him from that prison." She spoke to the serpent with determination.

Jenara nodded simply, she didn't have to threaten Tenten anymore, she knew now that she had Ryatsu's best intentions at heart as well. She coiled around both of Ryatsu's and Tenten's wrist, as if binding them two looked at her as she gently bit into a vein on each of their hands. She looked up and coiled fully around Ryatsu's wrist, moving up his arm to reveal something. On both of their wrist, sprouting from exactly where she had bit them. They saw what looked like a serpintine shaped tattoo slowly growing around their wrist, the serpent's maouth opening about where she had bit down. The tattoo grew to a solid black as it finished as the two stared at Jenara, hoping she could explain.

**"If it's about the bites and the new tattoo on you I can explain easily. As I have told you two before, my name is Dok'Jenara. I am not only a demon serpent, but a summon. What those tattoo repersent is a..contract if you will."**, She explained, sweatdropping at their blank looking faces, **"Basically if that mark, you can be able to summon my fellow kin. I would suggest that it would be best if you go and talk to Anko about that at a later date, as of now Summoning would put too much strain on your body."**

They nodded, staring at the contracts that was coiled around their wrist. Jenara felt like she did the right thing for them, it was the least she could do. She slithered off of Ryatsu and faced them on the ground. They looked at her as her gaze faced past them.

**"You can stop hiding Sasuke, I know your there"**, She stated, **"How much of this conversation did you here?"**

Sasuke cursed silently as he walked out into the light. He sighed as he scratched the back of his head in an absentminded manner.

"Most of it, from Ryatsu explaining his life's pain", He told, holding his hands out.

"So you know then Sasuke...", Ryatsu replied as he stared down sadly, unsure how his "brother" would react to the whole news.

As if sensing his doubt and sorrow, Sasuke sighed deeply as he walked up to him, stopping at arm's length. Ryatsu looked up in a confused manner just as sasuke slapped him across the face.

"Idiot...do you think that me learning about the pain and suffering you went through in your life makes any difference?", Sasuke asked him, staring at Ryatsu's hurt face, "You think that just because I heard that, I'm just gonna run off and treat you like they do to Kitsu?"

"Sasuke...its not" ryatsu tried to explain, rubbing his cheek at the blow.

Sasuke had enough as he angerly ripped off his eye-patch, showing him the full scar covering his eyelid, "Look at me Ryatsu! When my family was killed, I lost my eye as a price for living. I almost lost it, believing that my life was nothing anymore, but you were the reason I was able to overcome it easily. We had became brothers that day in therapy."

Ryatsu stared at him, his shades in Tenten hands as he stared at his sole charcoal eye with his serpentine grey eyes.

"Sasuke...brother...I'm...I'm sorry", He managed," I'm sorry for doubting you. I should have known better, but I was just scared...I just do not wish to return to Yuki, because I have a feeling that Motonari will not be too keen to see his "demon" back in his villiage, let alone in his own house again..."

Sasuke offered him a smirk as he replaced his eye-patch back on, "Look man, thats what brothers are for, they look out for each other, no? I swear to you right now, if that man tries to lay a finger on you, He'll have to go through me and my blades first."

"Not only that, but he'll have to go past me, my sycthe, and a storm of wepons if he wishes to harm you, Rya-Kun" Tenten offered as well, determined to protect her boyfriend.

Ryatsu lowered his head as he looked back them, hsi sorrowful and sad look gone, his usual calm look back, "Sasuke-San...Shizuka-Chan...Thank you.", He smiled at them.

Tenten gave him back his sunglasses as he pushed them back on his face. Jenara smirked gently at the three. Anko stared off at her Cell without any of them, even Jenara's extra senory skills. She was impressed at just how close they were with one another. She knew that Ryatsu had some bad blood with Yuki for some reason, but the snake mistress figured that he would speak when he was ready. What she did know was she was in for quite a trip. She coughed to get everyone's attention.

"Alright everyone, now that it seems tha everyone is calm and collective. It is time we head off for the Land of Snow, to meet our client, Getsuo Motonari!" She told them as the genin all nodded, Jenara slithering back up to Ryatsu's wrist. Cell thirtenn turned to the North Gate of Konoha and leaped out of the giant open doorway, begining the long trip on foot to Yuki.

****

**"****Hijutsu: Cliffhanger-no-Jutsu!****"**

**A long one this time. However, next time, Cell 13 begins the journey to Yuki, what will happen on their trip. Will Ryatsu's imfamoucy proceed him after all theses years, or will the mission go soothly. Join us next time in Enter The Dark One: A Tale of Pain, Chapter 10- Getsuo Motonari, Father's Sin and Black Chakra. Enjoy and reveiw**

**Mata Ne**

_**~Orochi-no-Tsukiyomi**_


	10. Chapter 10

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or its characters, they belong to Kishimoto *glares at him* However, I do Ryatsu and Dok'Jenara, so if you want to use them in further projects of your own, ask me first, k?**

"Talking"

'_Thinking_'

'Reading'

**"Demon Speaking"**

**'**_**Demon Thinking**_**'**

**"****Jutsu****"**

**Time/Location Transition**

**Chapter 10- Getsuo Motonari, Father's Sin **

Cell Thirteen raced out of the giant gateway of the North Gate of Konoha, making their way up north to Yuki-no-Kuni, The Land of Snow. They leaped up to the tree line as they leaped from branch to branch, not wanting to waste time getting their. Ryatsu sighed to himself as he stayed at the rear of the group, his shades pressed up to his face. He glances down to his wrist to see Jenara coiled over the tattoo she gave him and Tenten, her emerald eyes glancing around from side to side. He nodded to himself as he looked back up to his cell. Ahead of him at both sides were his girlfriend, Tenten and his "brother", Sasuke. Tenten had her scythe strapped securely to her back, while Sasuke had his twin nodachi at his sides, ready to strike. Sasuke glanced back, the black eye patch staring at Ryatsu offering a smirk at the grey haired kid he considered a brother. Ryatsu smirked back at him as his gaze then turned to their sensei ahead of them, Mitarashi Anko. Her coat tails were flying in the wind as she remained several branches ahead of them, stopping occasionally to see if they were still following her.

"Alright, let's stop and rest for now Cell Thirteen!" She declared suddenly as they stopped just a branch behind her, "We still have a way till we're out of Hi-no-Kuni, even more so till we're at Yuki. Are there any objections to this decision, none? Good!"

The three sweat-dropped at her sudden outburst as they shrugged in surrender, knowing that they couldn't persuade her otherwise, leaping down to the ground to starting to set up camp for the night. Their camp was simplistic at best, a simple are of stone and wood for a fire and two small tents. Anko oversaw them work as she pitched in herself every now and then. Overall, this was a good time for them, a chance to relax and chat with one another. Once they had finished setting up, Anko smiled seductively evil at them, the setting sun behind her made her menacing.

"Now that we have set up camp for now and we still have sometime before night falls on us…" She paused with a sadistic look on her face, pulling two kunai knives from her coat, "Run….run now maggots"

They didn't need to be told twice as they vanished in three different directions, getting a predatorily smirk from the Snake Mistress. She flashed through hand seals as two more clones of her appeared to her side in a poof of smoke. She instructed the clones to go after two of them while she hunted the other. The two nodded with the same smirk as they vanished from her view as she laughed slightly in an insane manner.

"Let the fun begin!" She shouted in glee as she vanished in a plume of smoke.

Sasuke continues running, changing direction as his eye scanned around. He kept his hands at his blades at all times. This was a normal occasion for their squad; their teacher would have her moments and chase them to a "death" simulation. This was training for them, and possibly the best method for them. He ducks suddenly as one of the Anko clones appeared before him, swiping at his head with one of the knives. He unsheathed one of his kodachi and swiped at her midsection. She deflected it with a spinning slash of her other knife. He got up quickly as he unsheathed his other blade, his eye narrowing on her as she spun the knives in her hand. She grinned as she dashed at him, twirling in mid-air as she thrust with one of the kunai, making then a quick spin slash with the other. He turned to the side quickly as one of his blades pushed the lunging knife out of the way, parrying quickly at the spinning knife as he leaped back as his crafty teacher brought one of her hands to the ground and aimed a low kick for his stomach.

"You gotten better at your reflexes Uchiha-gaki" She nodded as she whirled her knives at him, her grin growing, "But for how long can you keep dodging, eh?"

He gritted his teeth as his moved his swords in many patterns, doing his best to stave off the brutal assault of her faster knives. A sweat was quickly forming on his brow as he winced every once in a while as one of the spinning knives would slip past his blades a cut him lightly in a teasing manner. Anko laughed in pleasure as she spun another slash at him, knocking his blades to the side as she quickly round house kicked him in the stomach forcing him back away from her. He crashed to the ground, rolling back on his feet as his swords touched the ground to his sides. Panting heavily as he glared at her, he grip tightening on his swords.

"You have improved much in your Kenjutsu in the past month Sasuke…that much I can tell" She commented as she grinned, "But you have a lot to learn if you wish to out beat me, eh?"

Her grin grew as he lunged at her, slashing down at her with both of his blades. Her knives spun up above her head to block as her knees bent over from the impact. He flipped backwards from hit as he stabbed one of the blades into the ground, balancing on it. He smirked as he tossed the other blade into the air, its glare in the sunlight distracting Anko. He slammed to the ground as he pulled the first blade from the ground and flipped it in mid-air. He waited as the other blade fell back to earth as he spun around, slamming his foot onto the pommel of the blade in front of him, rocketing it into the other blade. Her eyes narrowed as she swiped the blade out of the way with her knives, widening her eyes suddenly in shock. Behind the first blade was the second blade, hiding behind the first and flying at her. She ducked quickly as the blade took a few strands of her head before embedding itself halfway into a tree behind her, the first blade landing in between her legs. Sasuke smirked as he panted heavily as Anko laughed in a joking fashion.

"How long have you been working on that little trick of yours?" She asked, having to know.

"All month" He uttered, "I've been practicing that technique all month, ever since you made fun of my swordsmanship. I made that to show you that even you would be tricked by it, Anko-Sensei."

She shook her head in amazement. He was right about one thing, she fell for that trick, all because of a trick of the light. She knew that he would only get better with his style with time.

"Return to camp, I had my fun with you." She stated as the clone dissipated from existence in a plume of smoke.

He raised an eyebrow before shrugging, moving to retrieve his blades. Sheathing them in one fluid motion he made the long way back to the campsite with one thing on his mind.

'_I hope the others are faring better than I am at the moment with Sensei's bizarre methods_' he sweat-dropped and shivered somewhat.

Tenten threw another barrage of weapons as she fought with tooth and nail to keep as much distance from Anko as possible. The deranged teacher giggled as she continued to dodge and deflect the many weapons flying at her, acting like a child at a playground. Tenten spun back further as she threw three more knives at her teacher, who surprisingly threw her knives to deflect them. She reached into her pouch, gasping when her hand felt empty space. Anko saw this as she took advantage of this, pulling out two more knives as she raced at her at her full speed. She stopped a few feet from her as she spun in a full circle, spinning the knives in her hands as she aimed to stab them into her ribs. Tenten thought fast as she rolled to the ground, avoiding the two buzz-saws like knives, her hand reaching for her scythe as she unhooked it from her back, swinging in a low arc at her legs. Her flipped back as the hook of the scythe just barely missed her sandaled feet. Tenten used the momentum of her sweep to rise up with an outreaching uppercut with the scythe, forcing her sensei to back flip once more to avoid the blade again. Once Anko made to her feet she saw Tenten spinning the scythe as she aimed the curved blade at her. She grinned at the challenge as she spun her knives again, lunging at her. Tenten was waiting for her this time as she thrust forward with the blade to meet the knives, spinning around as she made several arcing slashes at her teacher from various angles. Anko laughed maniacally as she continued to dance with the scythe, her knives fighting the blade as she slowly kept pushing Tenten back. Tenten's knees started to give out as she shouted in defiance. She pushed her chakra into the scythe as she slashed downwards at Anko, forcing her backwards. She spun the scythe around as she swung into an uppercut at her, launching a black shockwave of shadow off of the blade. Her eyes narrowed as she brought her knives to block, cracks beginning to appear on them from the pressure. She gritted her teeth as the wave was pushing her back. She suddenly felt a presence behind her as she turned her head back, widening her eyes in shock. Tenten had gotten behind her and was racing at her fast, her scythe's hook aimed for her. She cursed herself for her carelessness as she brought her leg up to block as the hook bounced off of her shin guard. Anko then quickly grabbed both knives with one hand as she pointed her sleeve as her.

"**Sen'eijashu!****" **She shouted out.

Snakes escaped from her sleeve and ensnared tenten as they coiled tightly around her. She struggled as the snakes hissed dangerously at her. Anko sighed in relief as she felt the shockwave weakening.

"Nice try Kid….but you going to have to do better then that to beat me." She commented, ignoring the smirk growing on Tenten's face.

"Your right sensei…but this should" she commented as her hand made a simple hand seal, "Katsu..."

Anko spun around as the shockwave exploded in wisp of chakra, shattering her knives and forcing her past Tenten. The snakes released her and returned into Anko's sleeve as she got up slightly.

"That..was a dirty trick to play on your teacher." Anko stated before laughing a slapping her hard on the back, "I'm glad that I have the only serious Kunoichi on my Cell, you make me proud to be your sensei!"

Tenten looked up happily as she beamed up from the compliment, "Thank you Sensei."

"Anyway, get your ass back to camp now, my time with you is over." She said before vanishing in a plume of smoke, leaving her alone in the weapon ridden ground.

She breathes out deeply as she re-hooks her scythe back over her back as she looked to all the weapons along the ground. She sighed as she began the task of collecting all of her possession and replacing them into all of her pouches and storage scrolls.

"COME ON THEN MAGGOT, FIGHT LIKE YOU MEAN IT!" She screamed in excitement as her spinning knives pushed Ryatsu back again.

He ducked quickly as one of her knives spun past his head. He made a retaliating slash at her as she caught the blade with her knife. He kicked off of the blade as he forced her back from the added force. He panted heavily as his shades fell halfway down his nose, exposing his eyes just barely. He slashed back at Anko as she spun around the blade, scoring a few spinning cuts on him as he returned with a quick slash and thrust combination. She grinned; she was having so much fun with all of her students, each having improved much since she first met them. She swept at his feet with her leg as he jumped over it swiping at her head, causing her to duck in turn. He landed as she spun back around, the points of her knives aiming for him quickly. He brought his blade up as the three blades clashed, grey, shaded eyes met pale brown eyes.

"You're getting good Ryatsu, but for some reason I get the feeling your holding back, why is that, eh?" she asked as she pushed him back slightly.

He gritted his teeth as he continues to keep her at bay, his grey hair falling over his shades.

"That..sensei..is….NONE OF YOUR DAMN BUSINESS!" He shouted out his last words as he kicked his blade again as she found her forced back a lot more than before.

She flipped once to regain her balance as he raced at her, his blade thrusting at her. She moved to the side quickly as part of her coat was cut from the blade. He stopped at mid thrust and slashed straight after her, causing her to widen her eyes. She brought her knives at to block the sword as sparks flew from the impact. She grunted, gritting her teeth has the blow pushed her slightly. He spun from the blade quickly as he kicked for her other side, blocked by her hand quickly as it was pushed back slightly from the impact. He spun in her hand as he made to ax kick for her head. Her eyes narrowed as she shoved the blade away and brought her forearm over her head to block the leg, pushed down once more. She shoved him off of her as she threw her knives at him, pinning him to a tree by his shoulders of his coat. She quickly flashed in front of him, a third knife at his throat as he froze still.

"You have gotten better Ryatsu…you just need to not hold back, it WILL" she emphasized the last word deadly serious as she pushed the knife closer to his neck, "get you killed. You got it punk?"

He nodded as he pushed his shades up to conceal his eyes before she could get a full look of them, "Hai…Anko-Sensei…"

She smiled happily as she pulled him off of the tree and kicked the blade from the ground and tossed it to him. He caught it deftly as he looked at him confused.

"Get to camp, your training is done for the night, the others should be done by now, "she pondered as she vanished in a plume of smoke.

Ryatsu blinked a few more times confused before making a slow walk back to the site, shaking his head of any thoughts he may have had. Sasuke and Ryatsu arrived at the camp about the same time, looking at each other to see them both worse for wear. They smiled at the other as they turned to see their sensei at the fire, eating a stick of dango. She waved at them innocently as they face planted, causing her to raise a brow.

"Whats up with you two?" she asked sickenly sweetly.

Tenten finally got back at about that time to see her at the fireside, sweat-dropping. Ryatsu and Sasuke slowly got up as the three looked at her with the same look.

"What! Can't I eat dango in peace without my students looking at me like a bunch of zombies?" she exclaimed.

They sighed heavily as they passed out, confusing her immensely, but causing a good laugh from her. She laughed for quite awhile at them before decided to continue eating her precious dango.

'_I'll let them rest, they deserved it after all._' She thought to herself as she continue to munch on her favorite food, '_They really have gone a long way from where they started, who knows...perhaps the new generation will be able to surpass the high standards we set up. Well, some of them will at least._'

**Hi-no-Kuni, Cell Thirteen Campsite- The Nest Day, 7:30a.m.**

The three woke up to see their Sensei packing up their small site and destroying the unnecessary evidence. She turned to them and grinned.

"Good, you're all awake." She beamed as she threw the small camping gear at them, "Lets not waste the day, and we still have to make it to Yuki."

They nodded slowly as they all quickly stretched and prepared for the trek to their destination.

"Alright, we will not rest this time until we see that village gates. LET MOVE OUT THEN CELL THIRTEEN!" She instructed them before running off north.

They panicked quickly as they quickly moved to catch up with their slightly insane teacher. They started looking at each other as they continue to follow their ever energetic sensei as they discussed what happened to them during their "training" session with Anko. Jenara listened ever so often before dozing off to sleep again, finding the trip boring in her mind. They eventually got to the conclusion that their teacher was just that way because quote on quote, "Its just Anko-Sensei".

It was around evening when they finally reached the border of Hi-no-Kuni. Sasuke and Tenten looked around in awe as Ryatsu looked down, the memories of his past flashing in his mind. Anko looked at her students and frowned slightly when she saw the downed look on Ryatsu's face. She shrugged it off for now as she pushed her ever growing questions into the back of her mind.

"Alright maggots, behind me is Yuki-no-Kuni. Its must different than most of you are use to in Konohagure so pay attention to what I have to say." She began to instruct before interrupted by a cough from Ryatsu.

"Anko-sensei, if I may take over..." He stated quietly, receiving a stubborn nod from her as he sighed, pushing his shades up further, "Yuki-no-Kuni...The Land of Snow, is a cold mistress. She will throw her worst to outsiders and if you are not ready for her frigid winds, than she will claim your soul and leave your body a frozen statue in her empty garden. If you have any means of keeping warm, do so. If you have fire, keep it alive as if your life depended upon it."

With those words of advice he walked past Anko and entered the wintery lands of Yuki. His teammates looked at him with grim determination as Sasuke quickly made a torch, Tenten following quickly after Ryatsu. Anko stood speechless, her eye wide from her grey-haired students words.

'_H-how...How can he?_'she thought frantically before remembering a crucial detail and sighing deeply, sweating slightly, '_That's right..He's from Yuki. Still, how he put it...its as if we're venturing into the very heart of Hell._'

She turned and followed her students, unnerved by Ryatsu's manner of speaking. The three from Konoha followed Ryatsu as he continue to navigate along Yuki's barren white lands. To him, it was simply retracing his steps, for the others however, they were dependent on him, having no idea about the area. Yuki was a barren wasteland, deprived of nothing but white snow. A virtual desert of the cold, she made their travel as hard as possible, as if not wanting them to find their destination as a blizzard began to brew around them. Tenten clung tightly to Ryatsu's arm, desperate for his warmth. Sasuke kept the torch close to him as he shivered slightly, frost covering his raven black hair and eyepatch. Anko on the other hand, was suffering the most, her whole body was shivering. The trip through the blistering cold was finally brought to a end as they reached the frost ridden gates of Yuki. Ryatsu pushed his shades up further as he hugged his girlfriend closer to help warm her. The guards posted at the gate looked down and recognize them as the Leaf ninja they hired, opening the gates to let them in.

**Yukihagure, House of Gestuo- The next day, 12:38 p.m.**

"You are Leaf nin, are you not? Allow me to introduce myself, I am Getsuo Motonari" Motonari bowed before Cell Thirteen as he gave them a false smile.

"You must be our client then Getsuo-San." Anko nodded, "I am Mitarashi Anko, Snake Mistress of Konohagure and Jonin Sensei of Cell Thriteen. These are my students. Shizuka Tenten, our Weapons Speacialist. Uchiha Sasuke, One of the Surviving Uchiah brothers and our Swordsmen. and this is" She hesitated as she quickly came up a lie for Ryatsu, "Asura, he is our tracking and close quarters specialist."

Motonari eyes narrowed at the labeled "Asura" but ignored him as he bowed, "A pleasure it is to meet you all Shizuak-San, Uchiha-San, and Asura-San"

He motioned them all to sit down as they all did, Ryatsu, pushing his shades up further to conceil his eyes from his father. They were each offered a cup od tea by their client as he studied the mall behind the false smile menacingly.

"I hoope the trip here wasn't too harsh for you?" He asked in false concern.

"It was alittle different from what we expected Getsuo-San, but we prepared thankfully." Anko replied, "So, cutting all the crap aside, what did you asked of us to do anyway?"

He grinned more, unnerving the gennin, "I'm glad you asked. You see, my villiage has been plagued for years now by a demon. A Snake hiding in human form." He paused as he saw their reactions ,taking note as he continued, "I tried t okill it myself years ago...but I failed..and that monster took my beloved wife, Satsuki from me."

Tenten reached for Ryatsu's hand from under the small table and squeezed it lightly, telling him she understood as he lowered his head, hiding his look of utter loathing from him. sasuke noted this and scowled slightly at the man in front of them, seeing the lies clearly.

"This is where you come in..I plan to trap the demon in this house..and I want you to kill the demon for me, I will handsomely reward your villiage for your efforts for ridding Yuki of it's plight."

They all rise up as Ryatsu keeps his head down. They nod in agreement as they leave. They stop as he calls for them.

"Could I speak to...Asura-san was it? I would like to speak to him..personally" He spoke with a venomous undertone in his voice.

Ryatsu looked up at his friends and Teammates as he pushed his shades up, signalling them silently, 'Don't leave teh place, stay behind the doors, I don't trust him' as he turned to him, "Yes Gatsuo-San?"

Anko nodded at the message as she and the rest of Cell Thirteen left the room, closing the doors as they sttod behind it, listening in for a que.

****

**"****Hijutsu:Cliffhanger-no-Jutsu!****"**

**Join us next time as We start the showdoan with Getsuo Motonari and Ryatsu. The time of truth has arrived. Will Ryatsu fall to the Madness of his Father? Will his teammates and hisself be enough ot overcome him? What tricks will he have? Find out this and more in the next chapter of Enter the Dark One: A Tale of Pain, Chapter 11- Showdown in the House of Getsuo, Inner Demons Released.**

**Untill Next Time.**

**Mata Ne**

_**~Orochi-no-Tsukiyomi**_


	11. Chapter 11

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or its characters, they belong to Kishimoto *glares at him* However, I do Ryatsu and Dok'Jenara, so if you want to use them in further projects of your own, ask me first, k?

"Talking"

'_Thinking_'

'Reading'

**"Demon Speaking"**

**'**_**Demon Thinking**_**'**

**"**_**Jutsu**_**"**

**Time/Location Transition**

**Chapter 11- Showdown in the House of Getsuo, Inner Demons Released**

_"Could I speak to...Asura-san was it? I would like to speak to him..personally" He spoke with a venomous undertone in his voice._

_Ryatsu looked up at his friends and Teammates as he pushed his shades up, signalling them silently, 'Don't leave the place, stay behind the doors, I don't trust him' as he turned to him, "Yes Getsuo-San?"_

_Anko nodded at the message as she and the rest of Cell Thirteen left the room, closing the doors as they stood behind it, listening in for a que._

**End of Flashback**

Ryatsu sat alone in the room, staring at his father from across the table. The man hadn't age a bit in the time he left, in fact he still retained that sickening, venomous smirk. He pushed his shades up further as he started to become unnerved by his old man's expression of madness. Motonari brought his hand to the table, grinning more as he saw who he was introduced as, "Asura's" reactions.

"So you wanted to speak with me, Getsuo-San, why did you want to speak with me privately and not in front of my Cell?" Ryatsu questioned, figuring he might as well learn about his father's maddening efforts.

Motonari said nothing as he rose slowly from his cushion, bringing his hands slowly in front of him. Ryatsu froze as his hand went to the handle of his blade. At first, The elder Getsuo did nothing, bringing his hands in front of him as he applauded him, chuckling lightly. This caught Ryatsu off guard as he moved his hand slowly from the sword, eying him suspiciously. This was what he wanted as his father suddenly grinned darkly as his clapping stopped. His hand then started whirling through hand seals as Ryatsu only had time to widen his eyes.

**"****Ninpou- Karada Baindo-no-Jutsu!****"**, Motonari declared as he cackled madly, Ryatsu gasping in shock.

Chains made out of chakra rose from around Ryatsu as they quickly wrapped around him, binding and contricting him in place. He struggled against the chains as his eyes widened, a look of fear slowly over taken his features. Getsuo grinned more and more as he tightened his grip on Ryatsu, finding blissful ecstasy in the boy's growing fear.

"It seems you have a fear for this technique "ASURA" ", he spoke at him madly as his calm persona was dropped completely, "Or should I say, Incarnation of Death, RYATSU!"

Ryatsu struggled more as his shade fell to the edge of his nose. The chains constricted tightly around him as he let out a soul peircing shout in fear and pain. Anko had enough as she gave the signal. Getsuo's smile faded into a frown as the door were blown open, revealing the rest of Ryatsu's cell armed and ready.

"Getsuo Motonari.." Anko spoke dangerously slow as she began to spin her knives in her hand, "What...gives you..any..FUCKING..right to try to harm my student, HUH!"

"This is the demon I spoke of. It is a vicious killer, slaughtered many of my village years ago...killed my wife..." He grinned madly as he kicked the bound Ryatsu to the ground, "Finish my job and I shall handsomely reward you, shinobi of the Leaf!"

Tenten looked at her bound boyfriend as she raced to his side. She felt her heart ache at the look of terror plague his grey eyes. She closed her eyes as her hands clenched tightly. Sasuke shifted his gaze from the man in front of them, to his sensei, to his friend and brother. His gripped his blades tighter as he gritted his teeth in anger. Motonari saw each of their reactions and frown deeply, not pleased with what he saw.

"That how it is, huh?" He stated coldly, "So the demon's taint has corrupted your minds then...just like that fucking demon whore that I had the misfortune to be a husband to"

Tenten had enough as she unhooked her scythe in on fluid motion. She shouts in rage as she lunges at the man, tears burning bitterly in her eyes. The man looks surprised at her sudden motion as he leaped out of the way, missing the blade by mere inches. His luck wasn't so easy as she continue her onslaught, causing him to dodge and out maneuver her. He ducked again as he grabbed a kunai from his pocket, ready to spill her guts out. His eyes widened as he brought the knife to his side to block the twin blades slashing at him. The force sent him back slightly. He rolled out of the way as he moved to get some distance from the two genin.

"You are a sick man. If you dare lay another hand on Rya-Kun.." Tenten warned dangerously, "I'll consume you in a hurricane of steel."

"Ryatsu is my brother and has brought me out my own hell. If you want to harm him you'll have to past both of us." Sasuke added, glaring at him with his sole eye.

Motonari stood there as his head tilted to the side quickly, looking at the two with utter disgust and disbelief. How two kids would be willing to throw away their lives to a demon was beyond his thoughts. He began to twitch as a maddening giggle slowly escaped from his lips, snapping as the two wall at their sides open revealing two Yuki-nin. The one on the right stood at six feet, his cold black eye staring lifelessly at them. His entire lower half of his face, right arm, and left leg were tightly bound in bandages. He wore only torn Arctic pants and winter boots. In one hand he was holding onto the handle of a large, weighted Executioner's axe. The Yuki-nin on the right stood just at the height of Sasuke. The figure wore robes that quickly masked the person's gender entirely. The figure pulled her sleeves away as she pulled two Sai out. Getsuo cackled as the two looked at him, then back at the Genin.

"Leaf-nin...meet your executioners, demon worshipers. Honnoji Kei", He pointed to the man with the ax, "and Kisaragi Aneko", Pointing to the robed figure to the left, "and finally Mengetsu Makato" He pointed past them.

Anko narrowed her eyes as she spun around and brought her knives above her head in a crossed fashion. At the same time as the serrated edge of a giant hook spear bore down at her, clashing with the two knives. The owner of the spear belong to a skeleton of a man. his black hair veiling his entire head and stopping at his the middle of his stomach. He wore only white hakama and a black stomach guard. behind small strand of his mane, a dementedly twisted could be seen. Sasuke and Tenten immediately went back to back as they stared at the other two assassins. Kei merely chucked darkly as he hoisted his ax to his shoulder. Aneko grinned seductively as she licked the blade of one of her Sai.

"Tenten..you take the Demented woman...the bandaged mute is mine" Sasuke simply instructed as he brought his blades closer to him in a crossed fashion.

"Oh how cute, The wittle genin think that they have an honest shot against us one-on-one" Aneko mused as she giggled, flipping her sai backwards as she crouched surprisingly low with her robe.

Kei said nothing as he waited for the one-eyed Uchiha to advance at him. Sasuke glared at him as he tensed. Tenten gripped her scythe tighter as she crouched, her eyes glaring at Aneko, who mearly grinned at her. Tenten lunged at her and swung at her horizontally as Aneko crossed her sai to her side, catching the weapon as she cockily grinned. Tenten smirked as she used the moentum of her swing to vault her at the Woman's face. Aneko's eye's narrowed as she brought a hand to her face, catching her foot easily, pushed into the room though. she frowned as she tossed her to the side. Tenten landed to her feet as she re-postioned her scythe in position. Sasuke lunged at Kei as the quiet Yuki-nin blocked the swords with the handle of his ax, backing up into the large room behind him slowly. Getsuo grinned as the doors slammed shut behind the genin.

"Your students will die against those two, so will you against Makato." He stated as he glanced down to the struggling Ryatsu, "oh yes..I almost forgot about you demon."

Anko cursed as she pushed the hook out of the way and swiped for Makato, who grinned more as he leaps back more, swiping playfully at her with his hook to keep her attention. She spun her knives in her hands as she lunged at him as the wall behind her sealed itself.

"Shit, it was a trap all along" She cursed at herself for her carelessness.

"Makato is going to kill you now...Lets make the red water flow again Makato...yes...yes I agree Mengetsu..." The madman spoke to himself, his voice changing pitch as if to represent a different person.

**Uchiha Sasuke vs Honnoji Kei**

Sasuke cursed as he continued to slash and swipe at the mute Nin. Kei continue to blankly look at him as he continue to just knock the two blades away with the handle of his ax. Sasuke made a twin thrust at Kei as he brought the ax quickly in front of him, stopping both blade perfectly in place. Sasuke frowned as he kicked off of the pole away from Kei and landed on the wall, going through quick hand-seals.

**"****Katon: Gokyaku-no-Jutsu!****"** He shouted.

He exhaled as a massive fire ball twice the size of Kei flew at him. The man stood there as he slowly lifted his ax into the air. His dead eyes suddening sharpening as he slammed the ax into the ground, slashing cleaning through the fireball. the flames billowed around him as Kei became a shadow in front of orange flames. Sasuke gasped as he readied his swords again. Kei 's eyes focused on him as they returned to their death-like state. He lumbered slowly at the one-eyed Uchiha as he pulled his ax from the floor, swinging suddenly at him. his eye widened as he ducked under the massive blade and swpied for unguarded flesh. Kei knocked the blade away as he felt the second blade bite into him. Sasuke grinned as he pushed the blade straight through imposing man stared down at him as his hand suddenly encased Sasuke's grip. Sasuke looked up as the man punched him in the chest, forcing him into the wall. Sasuke gasped in pain as he felt several of his ribs snapped and fracture from the impact alone. Kei looked at him as he lifted the blade up his stomach slowly, letting the blood flow slowly. he then ripped it out to the side of him as he threw it in front of sasuke, ignoring the blood leaking from the wound.

'H-how! How can he just..ignore that..he literally sliced through himself without a second thought' Sasuke thought franctically as he quickly grabbed the blade in front of him.

The imposing man chuckled darkly as he grabbed his ax again and lunged at the downed Uchiha, intending to end it in one blow. Sasuke rolled to the side as the ax crashed through the fall, revealing the room they were just in. His eye widened upon hearing the cries of Ryatsu in pain. He closed his eyes as he grit his teeth, his blades to his sides.

'_No...I won't think of failing..._', He thought as Kei pulled the ax out of the floor, '_I can't die here now, not with my brother in trouble..._' He leveled the ax over his head, '_I...won't..._' Kei sung his ax down, '_FAIL!_'

Dust exploded as the ax reached inches to the one-eyed Uchiha's head. Kei raised a brow as a blade suddenly expelled from the dust and slashed through his throat. The man's eyes narrowed slightly as the dust settled. Sasuke was blocking the ax with his other blade with struggled efforts. his eye open to reveal not ink black, but deep crimson with two black tomoes circling around his pupil. Sasuke quickly brought the second blade under the ax and pushed it away from him as he duck and swiped through Kei's mid-section in one fluid motion. Kei looked confused as blood flew out of his stomach and neck in three lines. He brought a hand to his stomach to feel his intestines slowly trying to ooze out of the slashes. His eyes widen as he swings the ax at Sasuke in anger. The one-eyed Uchiha dodged the ax entirely and manged to slash at him two more times. Kei was getting angrier and confused as the Uchiha began to predict his movements and cut him more and more.

Sasuke finally saw an opening as he leaped back from another swing from Kei. He threw one of his blades into the air, the motion catching the bleeding man's attention. with that he spins his other blade in front of him in mid-air. He leaped back and spin kicks at the blade in front of him as the first blade begins to spin back down to the ground. His foot slams into the pommel of the sword in front of him as the blade of that sword hits the pommel of the second blade, launching them at Kei. Kei saw the blade lunging at him as dropped his ax and caught the first blade through his hand as his eyes narrowed. He couldn't react any further as the second blade pierced straight into his throat, piercing through his spinal column.

Kei grasped for the blade as he yanked it out weakly, blood pouring from the small wound as the man weakly tossed the blades to the side. Sasuke fell down, looking terrified as he stumbled back, his Sharingan reverts back to his normal eye, panting in exhaustion and fear. Kei weakly grasped his ax as he lumbered two steps toward Sasuke before falling limply forward, dead before landing. Sasuke sighed in relief before wincing in pain as he lightly held his chest, feeling his broken ribs.

"That's going...to..ruin my day now..." He slumped over unconscious from pain and exhaustion as the wall behind him opened.

**Shizuka Tenten vs Kisaragi Aneko**

Aneko giggled again as her sai continued to dance around Tenten's scythe, not really hitting the younger girl, but merely playing with her like a cat. Tenten gritted her teeth as she backed away, swiping at the older woman to keep her distance as she threw the scythe at her. Aneko giggled at the ploy, thinking that she was giving up quickly as she ducked backwards as the scythe flew over her. she rose back up in shock as she was quickly greeted by several weapons flying at her. Her sai moved quickly to knock as many of the weapons from herself. She winced as some flew past her arms and slashed through her robes and her skin lightly. She scowled as she saw a smirking Tenten, flipping a simple kunai in her hand.

"What the hell do you think your smirking about you brat!" She spat at the genin, "You just threw every weapon in your arsonal at me you baka! You have nothing left! Not only that..but you tore up my favorite robe!"

She scowled as she tore away the rest of her robes, letting the shreds fall to the ground as it revealed her rather boyish body in stealth armor. Tenten watched her as she simply threw the kunai at the ceiling above her. She grinned more as Aneko looked at her confused.

"Checkmate, too bad you didn't last as long Aneko-no-baka" she teased as her finger began to spin in circles.

Aneko looked at her confused as she suddenly heard the rattle of metal. She turned around as the weapons slowly rose to the air and began to circle around her in a vortex of steel. She kept her guard up as she had troubled seeing through the whirl of metal. Her eyes darted around as she tried to block as suddenly the weapoins began to fly through across the circle, past Aneko and back to its flight pattern. Aneko began to get small cuts on her slowly as each time she would swat one weapon, three more would come much faster than the first. and it only got worse for her as they would continue to increase speed for each weapon that decide to leave the group and lunge at her. She was growing irritated quickly and decided to end this game, but was finding herself losing concentration quickly from having to dodge the m onslaught of steel. The storm finally stopped as the weapon just floated in mid-air around her as Tenten smirked at her.

"You look much worse for ware, not what you expected from a kid, right?" she teased Aneko.

Aneko was covered in cuts as her armor was ruined. she was beyond pissed as she gritted her teeth, her eyes narrowing as she saw now clearly that the weapons were being suspended by wires from the kunai on the ceiling, to her finger. She lowered her head as her blood stained sai fall to the ground in a noiseless clatter. she quickly began to bring her hands through hand-seals as Tenten brought her other hand back, tugging at a wire behind the focused Aneko. the wire tugged at the scythe as it removed itself from the wall and spun itself at Aneko silently.

"Take this you fucking BRAT!" Aneko shouted as she made her last seal,_ "_**Hyoton- K****ōri kotei suru-no-Juts**-", her technique interrupted at the last moment as Tenten's scythe's blade pierced through Aneko's chest.

She stumbled forward as she saw the black hooked blade fly through her chest. she gasped in pain as she weakly groped at it, looking at the girl in disbelief.

"I...I lost...to..to a child...to..a...pathetic.." her eyes rolled to the back of her head as she fell face first to the ground on her knees.

Tenten breathed in evenly as she grasped her scythe, removing it from Aneko's body as she limply slid fully to the ground. She stared at the body as she realized that she had just killed someone.

**Ryatsu**

Ryatsu let out another cry in pain as his mad father cackled in glee. Motonari grinned in glee as he did the seal again, causing the chains binding Ryatsu to release a current of electricity.

"Suffer demon..Suffer as my village has suffered from your blight! Feel the anguish of all the souls you ripped apart that day!" He yelled at his son as he performed the seal again.

Ryatsu screamed again as his body spassed out from the joltage. Darkness was edging around the corner of his vision as he he tried to weakly struggle from the chain in hopeless fear. His father's laughter was becoming more and more faint as his eyes closed slowly.

He woke up to find himself strangely in a completely different area. Surrounding him was what appeared to him to be a forest, much like the forest in Hi-no-Kuni. He looked around vaguely in confusion as he began to roam around the forest.

"Where...where am I...why am I in a forest all of a sudden?" He pondered as his eyes widened, "I...I can't be...I can't be dead...I made a promise that I wouldn't die until that monster died.."

His pondering were silenced as he found himself staring at a large glass orb of water. the orb was sealed tightly by a large cork with several seals securing it further. He raised a brow as he began to wonder as to why exactly a large glass orb would be in a forest. He was once more brought out of his musings as he heard a low hissing. He looked around quickly as he heard the hissing again. He turned to the Orb as he was greeted by a large, violet Serpentine eye. He yelled in shock as he stumbled back.

**"Ssssssoo...My hossst finally decccidesss...to finally visssits me, eh?" **The eye spoke as it turned out that the orb was containing a large black Mossacin with eight tails.

"H-host?...I.I don't follow" He asked, a little unnerved by the large serpent.

**"Issss That ssssoo?"** the serpent chucked before coughing slightly,** "Screw this..Its not worth the strain on my voice to sound all intimidating and snake-like."**

Ryatsu sweat dropped, "you remind me of a good friend of mine, she liked to try that same thing and eventually tires of it as well."

The serpent looked up as it moved closer to inspected him, **"You wouldn't happen to be referring to my daughter, Dok'Jenara?"**

"Why yes I am referring to" he paused as the information sank in, "your...daughter?"

**"That's a story for another time hatchling. Regardless I;m going to make this short and sweet for now due to time. Your my host and I'm your prisoner. You demon of a father is about to kill you, which in turn, kills me. I like living, even if it means being in a hell like this. So I'm going to give you a bit of my yokai, demon chakra to help you out for now." **she explained to him.

"Ok...if it means killing him, than lets do it then, I'll question you another time I guess" He answered as he shrugged.

**"I like you Hatchling, your funny that's for sure"** The demon laughed slightly as a black mist began to slowly flow from the orb and swirl around him, **"Don't get us killed then, Getsuo Ryatsu, my host."**

Before he could say anything the mist enveloped him and he was taken away from the weird forest.

Motonari rose the blade high over his unconscious son's bod, ready to strike down as suddenly black wisp of chakra began to flow off of Ryatsu. He backed away in horror as Ryatsu slowly rose, the chakra continuing to flow from him as it made a slight cloak over him. His eye became much more serpentine than they were before and his fangs grew out slightly. He unsheathed his blade as the charka coated over the ebony blade with its dark essence.

**"Getsuo Motonari..or should I say..Father"** he spoke in a combination of his own voice and the snake's voice as he spat out the last word, **"I am making sure that you are put down like the mad dog you have become."**

His father's eye's widened and narrowed as he lunged wildly at him. Ryatsu blocked the blade as he roundhouse kicked him in the knee. Getsuo grunted as the leg gave out, but began to swing madly in desperation. He continued to block and deflect his father's attack, causing the blade to crack.

**"This is for the Old Man!" **He shouted as he shattered the blade finally.

**"For my mother!"** He slashed the blade through Motonari's chest, leaving a deep cut from his shoulder to his hip.

**"And this..." **the chakra moving all to his blade as he aimed its point at his chest, "IS FOR ME YOU SICK SON OF A BITCH!"

He lunged forward as he thrust with the blade at his father. Motonari's eyes widened in horror as the blade pierced through his heart and sent him flying into the wall, pinning him their. His mouth opened as blood escaped in a constant flow. The dark chakra entering his body as his body twitched in pain as the man screamed. blood continue to flow from his mouth, followed shortly then by his eyes, ears and nose. Ryatsu pulled the blade from his father's chest once the man's head fell limply down. The broken body fell forward as he splash in the pool of his own blood. Ryatsu stared at the blade and re-sheathed it back in its place. The wall behind him finally collapsed as the battered and cut body of Makato went flying, crashing through the table as his hair spread everywhere. his look a shocked and blank look. Anko heaved slightly as she walked into the room.

"Damn that little punk...but me through quite a workout..." she managed as she finally looked at Ryatsu, who bent over to grab his shades, "you ok kid?"

"...Yeah...I'm good" he pushes the shade up over his eyes as he look at his teacher, "I think its best we try to recover and get out of here..."

Anko nodded as she saw Sasuke's unconscious body and the fallen body of Kei. Tenten finally manged to get the door open as she saw Ryatsu alright finally. She walked over to him slowly as she reached out slowly at touched his shoulder, behind her was the corpse of Aneko.

"Rya-kun...are..are you ok" she asked, genuinely worried for him.

"Shizuka-chan..." he turned around and brought her into a tight embrace, resting his head on her shoulder.

She hears him cry softly as she hugs him back, stroking his back softly in a soothing manner. Anko watched the touching moment of her other students as she turned her attention again to her third student. She did what she could to help the ribs by stealing some of the intact bandages off of Kei's corpse and securing them over his chest. She smirked at them impressed.

'These three...on their own managed to kill two B-ranked missing nin and our client, who was maybe High C, low B-ranked himself. It might have been a fluke but they did well.' She thought to herself, beaming with pride.

"Alright maggots, enough of your sappiness. once Sasuke hear wakes his lazy ass up we are heading back home to report!" She shouted in excitement as she then grabbed Makato by the hair, "This festering pile of shit is joining us as well for information, any problems? No? good"

Tenten glared weakly at her teacher as Ryatsu looked up at Tenten, moving to her side as he held her hand, squeezing lightly.

****

**"****Hijutsu-Cliffhanger-no-Jutsu!****"**

**And that ends This chapter as well as the first arc of this story. Join us next time as Cell Thirteen make their journey back home to Konoha. Once they return, they find a few interesting things that has happened. What are theses development? Will I ever stop asking this rehtorical questions?...nope. Find out in the next chapter of Enter the Dark One- A Tale of Pain: Chapter 12, The Return Home, The Chunin Exams Begin.**

**Untill then**

**Mata Ne**

_**~Orochi-no-Tuskiyomi**_


	12. Chapter 12

**Hello everyone, I am Orochi-no Tsukiyomi. I have finally found time on this lovely day to bring you the next chapter of A Tale of Pain. I'm must apoligize deeply for any and everyone who has been reading my work. College has started for me recently so the time I use to have is almost non-existant for me anymore. I Thank all of you for your patience and understandings. I hope you enjoy.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or its characters, they belong to Kishimoto *glares at him* However, I do Ryatsu and Dok'Jenara, so if you want to use them in further projects of your own, ask me first, k?**

"Talking"

'_Thinking_'

'Reading'

**"Demon Speaking"**

**'**_**Demon Thinking**_**'**

**"****Jutsu****"**

**Time/Location Transition**

**Chapter 12- The Return Home**

****

**Yuki-no-Kuni, Frozen Wasteland - 3:26pm**

Cell Thirteen, after spending a week withing the village of Yuki, were finally moving out to return to their home to the south. Even after all the time they spent their, the memory of their mission was still fresh in all of their heads. Their client, Getsuo Motonari, who turned out to be the father of Ryatsu. Consumed by the very brink of utter madness, Motonari had attacked them, revealing three assassins by his side. All were Nuke-nin so they couldn't have been pinned on their home village if they died. The assassins leaped and attacked Cell thirteen, separating them from each other, leaving Ryatsu to the torment of his deranged father. In the end, Cell thirteen not only were able to defeat the three Yuki Nuke-nin, but Ryatsu manage to kill his father, ending his nine year long revenge.

Anko looked back at her students as she flashed them a grin. She was proud and rightfully so. She had seen each of those names in the Bingo books and killing two of them was no small feat by their standards. She angled her head down as her grin grew twisted as she stomped down at her extra baggage. Dragging behind her by his now ruined Hook spear was the surviving assassin, Mengetsu Makato. he grunted in pain as her foot slammed into his head as he struggled weakly at his hook spear twisted around to bind him to no avail.

"Um..Sensei?" Tenten finally asked her teacher, "Exactly why are we dragging him back? I thought you said you were going to kill him?"

Anko looked up to her as she grinned slightly, "Because for our little prisoner here...I have some..lovelier ideas for him...that and I was planning to interrogate this guy for any information as to why they agreed to assist in our attempted murder"

Makato grinned dementedly as his long mane of hair fell over his face, giggling like a child as everyone turned their attention to him. Anko lift the skeletal man from his binding as she glared at him, forcing her killing intent to shut him up. He paused as his grin grew even more as he unleashed a twisted laughter.

"You...your a fool...Mengetsu won't tell you anything..right?" he spoke, sounding like a little girl as his voice changed again with his madness, "Yeah..Makato won't tell you anything..he doesn't have to say anything if he doesn't feel like it, right Makato-neesan?", His voice sounding like a younger boy now before returning back to his broken voice, "...yes..keke...Why should we tell you leaf worms anything about why we did anything?"

Anko shouts in frustration as the madman laughs more, smiling in glee. The genin all sweat-dropped as they viewed at him with a mix of disgust, horror and shock; unable to believe that anyone could lose their mind as bad as this shell of a man was portraying. They eventually tuned out the madman's laughter as they continued through their journey home. The journey was quiet as no one exchanged any words minus Makato's giggling and self conversation with two other persona's within him.

**Hi-no-Kuni: Konahagure-no-saito, North Gate, several hours later..**

"OI! you two lazy bum!" Anko shouted out at the usual guards, Kotetsu and Imuzo, "Get off your lazy asses and let us in already!"

Ryatsu looked up as he closed his eyes, remembering his entrance here, or rather his passing out. He sweatdropped in embarreshment as he turned to his friends. Sasuke was staring at their prisoner with a raised brow, his hand resting on the pommels of his blades. Tenten was performing a cleaning matinece on her weapons to make sure they were still fully functional and not carrying rust. They were finally home, or rather at its front door. Each were still carrying signs of fatigue from their encounters up North, but in those experiences they were hardened by it.

Imuzo finally looked down and saw them, nodding lazily as he called for the gates to open. The large, wooden doors of the North gate slowly creaked open for Cell Thirteen to enter. Anko continued to dragg makato along the ground uncerimoniously as she turned to her students.

"Alright kiddies, I'm going to dump this peice of trash over at the T&I corp. compound and head to the Hokage to report how this "mission" turned out. I'm giving you guys a break, you have been through the ringer that most fresh Genin normally are never given the chance. That and a nice break will help you guys of the stress of killing your first kills. Understand?" She intructed them with a grin.

She then promptly delivered a swift stomp to Makato's head, slamming his face onto the stone road as he fell unconcious. The man groaned as she daragged him away over to her former place, waving backwards at her students. They watched her leave as they turned to one another.

"I'm going to go check on Itachi-neesan, make sure he hasn't done anything suicidal." Sasuke spoke as he turned towards their new apartment, "That and to tell him that w ecame back alive, I'll leave you two to yourselves then. See you later then Ryatsu"

He walked off casually as he scratched the back of his head as he left the couple alone. They looked at each other as they both heard Jenara yawning, mumbling in her sleep around Ryatsu's wrist.

"Hey Ryatsu, why don't we go to the feild, that way we can have some privacy" Tenten offered to him, knowing his uncomfort around public.

"Sure, sounds like a good idea Shizuka-chan, I'd..like that" He mentions alittle shaken as she looks at him worriedly.

Without a rhyme or reason he takes off for their training field as She follows after him, looking worried at him. He had probably had to be dealing with the most stress of all of them she figured. First being the very fact he didn't even want to take the mission and wanted nothing to do with going up north. Second was how coldly he described the place and how frightened he became when they arrived, all because of what happened when he was only four. She gritted her teeth, still angry that anyone would do that to him, or to anyone that young and innocent. Next was the fact that their client was his father and was trying to kill him. Finally he fact that He, himself killed his own father, the object of his revenge.

**Konoha- Training Field 44 (Forest of Death), 9:27pm**

She finally caught with Ryatsu as he lay on the ground, staring at the sky behind his sunglasses. She approaches him as she crouches down, staring at him in the face upside down. He leans up and kisses her gently. She grabs his sunglasses and takes them off, staring into his serpentine grey eyes fully, feeling an ache in her heart. His eyes seem to reflect her pain and sadness as he reached up with his hand and strokes her cheek tenderly.

"Shizuka-chan, don't feel bad" He offered to her as he tried to grin for her.

"Rya-kun" She started as she sat down, bring his head on her lap as her hands began to move through his hair, "Do you want to talk about it?"

"Talk about what? theirs nothing..."

"Don't lie to me Rya-kun. I know theirs something eating at you." She whispered at him, "I know it has something to do with the mission at Yuki. You've been so quiet, distant and looking around with silent fear."

He closes his eyes, feeling her concern stab his heart with pain, "Shizuka-chan..."

"Rya-Kun, please don't make an excuse." She whispers softly to him as she brings a finger to his lips, brushing through his hair still, "I'm not mad, nor am I going to hurt you Rya-kun. I'm just concerned for you. We are alone, no one will bother us here. Please Rya-kun, what is bugging you?"

He feel a tear land on his cheek as one of his own tears slowly fall down the side of his head, "Alright..I'll tell you Shizuka-Chan. I..I hated him, I hated my father. He...to him, I was nothing but a monster...a demon..just like everyone in that damn place saw me as. I...I would've believed them, if it weren't for the care and love of my mother...and our elder. When I was three however...He was killed" He closed his eyes in pain, "He was a kind old man and they slaughtered him like a dog, all because he cared for the village "demon", It wasn't fair, he didn't deserve to die. Then that fucker of a father, my father tried to kill me when I was only four. He bound me in that same jutsu..those chains...always those chains..."

He began to tremble in fear, she saw it clearly. She held his hand as he gripped it tightly. She stroked his head as she kissed his forehead lightly.

"Its alright Rya-kun, hes dead...He's dead and hes not coming back. He's not going to hurt you anymore. He or those chains, they will not come to harm you anymore Rya-kun." She whispered reassuringly to him softly as she draped her arms around his chest loosely.

"Shizuka-chan...I've...I've spent my entire life...chasing a shadow...running from torment...waiting to destroy what ruined my innocence. Now that he gone...I...I don't know what to do anymore...I..I feel empty...like a entire void as been ripped open by a large weight being forced away." He speaks sadly, his tone dead and broken by his tears.

Tenten listened to his words, feeling each stab and jab at his empty words. She knew his haunting for sometime now. He was strong at hiding it with that casual grin of his, but inside he suffered alone. She had made it upon herself to help him through it but he always kept everyone at a distance, as if afraid to hurt them. She gripped his hands firmly as she closed her chocolate eyes, unable to form words to help him out of his funk.

Jenara opened her eye lazily, finally having about enough of her friend's emotional wreck and problems. She uncoiled from his wrist and slithered up to his face, raising her tail in the air.

**"Ryatsu..." **she spoke in an even tone, **"I have something to tell you my friend~"**

He opened his eyes as he turned his head down to face her as her tail crashed along side his, sending him spiraling into the tree next to them. Tenten looked in shock as Jenara slithered slowly to Ryatsu, who was clutching the side of his head as he swayed from side to side. She leaped and brought him to the ground, baring her fangs at him.

**"IT's TIME YOU STOP THIS RIGHT NOW YOU STUPID BAKA!"** She hissed angerly at him as his eyes widen, terrified at his long time friend, **"You finally did what you have set out to do so many years ago. I have personally seen you grown since then, and you have found people who you care for deeply. Now that your revenge has been settle, now EVERYTHING mean..NOTHING!"**

"Jenara-chan..."

**"NO EXCUSES!"** She shouted as she brought her face to his, her emerald orb burning holes into his grey eyes, **"You think that because he dead that your life is fucking meaningless? IS THAT WHAT YOU HONESTLY BELIEVE IN RYATSU!"**

"Jenara, please stop, your scaring Ryatsu!"

**"OUT OF THIS SHIZUKA!"** She spat at her angerly before returning her focus on him, **"Life is not meaningless Ryatsu-kun. You have two brothers now who care for you. You have a wonderfully brilliant and kind girlfriend who is even now worried and thinking about you. Hell, your own teacher see promise in you. Please, if not for your brothers, do it for your girlfriend. If not her, than do it for me, your friend. If not for me..."** She paused as she finally calmed down, staring at him softly, **"Then do it for yourself, Ryatsu. Move on and live life for us. We are your new family now Ryatsu-kun."**

He paused as he let her words sink in. A shadow covered his eye as tears slowly rolled down the side of his snow white face. As much as it pained him for his long time friend to yell at him as she did, Jenara was right. He had lost so much so fast as a child, all from his father. He was so obsessed with his revenge in secret, that he completely had no idea what he had planned to do with himself when he was done. now that it was, he had nearly lost himself to his own depression and fragile mind. However, Jenara was right about one thing, he did have a family. He had two big sisters and an older brother, another brother who was his rival. He had a girlfriend now, who cared and loved him for who he was. His tears fell down more as he reliazed just how much of a fool he was. He was about to throw it all away without realizing it.

Jenara saw his reaction and slithered around his wrist slowly, licking his hand lightly in apoligy. Tenten slowly walked towards him, sitting next to him. He lowered his head to hide his shame from her as he suddenly jumped. He shivered as he felt her arms slowly bring him into a warm and caring embrace. She rubbed the back of his head tenderly as she kissed his forehead softly. He lowered his head down, resting it on her shoulder as he cried out loudly for the first time, letting everything out that he had left suppressed in the last nine years. He anguished torment echoed through the forest as Tenten continued to hold him, stroking his back gently.

"Its alright Rya-kun" She whispered tenderly into his ear, "its alright to cry..this is our special place, you can cry all you like. I'm here for you love."

"Shizuaka-chan..Its..it just hurts so much" He cried out weakly as his arms slowly hugged her back limply, "The pain..it hurts so much Shizuka-chan."

She held him close as she rose his head up level, staring into his serpentine grey eyes softly. She brought her other hand up to his face, slowly and tenderly wiping his tears with her thumb as she leaned in and planted a soft kiss on his lips. He slowly melted into the kiss as he closed his eyes, hugging her more solidly. Jenara slowly began to coil around both of their arms, showing their unity through herself.

"Shizuka-chan" He finally spoke, sounding much confident and level.

"Yes, Rya-kun?"

"Thank you" He hugged her closely.

She nodded slowly understandingly, hugging him back. She got up and offered her hand, he grabbed it and got up as well. She duck into her pocket and dug out his sunglasses handing back to him. He looked down at them, reaching for them as slowly opening them. He hesitated a bit before placing them back on over his eyes.

"You know Rya-kun, You have such pretty eyes. When are you going to stop wearing those sunglasses anyway?" she asked him curiously.

"I'll wear them until I feel safe enough to not have to. I..I just don't like showing my eyes to people." He replied before pausing, "You..You really think they look good?"

She nods slowly, "I do, I think they look beautiful. They almost reflect the palest moonlight sometimes."

"Well then, when we're alone Shizuka-chan. My eyes are yours love" he replied, blushing lightly as he gave his gentle grin.

They held hands as they both decided to head home, kissing each other before heading their separate ways.

****

**And This ends this chapter. Since I am going alittle lazy on myself, and I dread to see how long this chapter would be had I not ended it as I have. I am going to split this chapter into two parts. Expect the next half very soon hopefully. Again I am very sorry about the long pause since my last updates. College has started so I have been finding myself very hard pressed for time to write. Join us next time on A Tale of Pain, Chapter 12.5, The Chunin Exams Begin.**

**Untill next we meet**

**Mata Ne**

_**~Orochi-no-Tsukiyomi**_


	13. Chapter 12 part two

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or its characters, they belong to Kishimoto *glares at him* However, I do Ryatsu and Dok'Jenara, so if you want to use them in further projects of your own, ask me first, k?**

"Talking"

'_Thinking_'

'Reading'

**"Demon Speaking"**

'_**Demon Thinking**_**'**

"**Jutsu****"**

Time/Location Transition

Chapter 12.5 - The Chunin Exams Begin

****

**The Next Day, 5:45 AM**

Ryatsu's eyes slowly opened as he lazily gazed around the walls of his room. He had arrived to the apartment late at night so his brothers were already asleep at the time. He rose slowly to a sitting position on his bed as he rubbed his eyes with his arm. He managed to sleep somewhat but he had dreams about his encouter with that giant snake entrapped in the orb. He still had no idea what exactly it was or where exactly that field was, but he had a deep feeling that he knew where it might have been.

"Was...was that real at all? What was that Serpent, why was it trapped in that orb?" He spoke to himself as he stared into his palm, "and how exactly did it know my name?"

He shook his head as he reached for the counter at his left and grabbed his sunglasses. He got out of the bed and stowed them into his pocket as he got ready to start his day. He tried to forget about what happened in Yuki, mostly so he could finally put his past behind. He finally pulled his grey jacket back on as he exited his room, leaving the door ajar for Jenara to follow. He brings his arms over his head, streching as he yawned silently as he stops, opening one of his grey eyes open lazily.

"Um...Bro...why the hell are you up so early, shouldn't you be sleeping or something?" Ryatsu asked the awake Sasuke who was smirking at him from the table.

"I would ask you the same, but in truth I just felt like it" he replied calmly.

Ryatsu sweatdropped as he looked at him deadpaned. Sasuke's smirk grew as he took a sip of his cup of tea. He had planned to wake up early enough just for such an occasion. He knew of Ryatsu's insomnial sleeping patterns thanks to Itachi telling him one day. The fact he managed to get up before him was a miracal in his mind.

'_I feel sleepy as hell...but at least I got to see you not acting so cool, eh Ryatsu?_' he thought smugly to himself, taking another sip of his tea.

Ryatsu sighed to himself as he slowly waked over to the one-eyed Uchiha, collapsing onto the chair in front of him. This brought a raised brow to Sasuke as he lowered his cup down. Ryatsu brought a hand to his face as he lowered his head towards the table's surface, muttering something to himself. This got Sasuke's attention as he slowly leaned closer to him.

"Ryatsu..whats the matter?" he asked as his only eye watched him.

Ryatsu smiled under his hand as he quickly got up, grabbing the back of Sasuke's head. The one-eyed Uchiha managed only a quick shout of surprise as his face was then properly greeted with the wooden surface of the table. The shock was quickly taken over by pain as he recoiled up, holding his face as he shouted in pain. He paused as he heard a very smug giggle. He lowered his head, his sole eye glaring at Ryatsu as he finally laughed out loud, holding his side while pointing at him.

"Oh Sasuke-san, you have NO idea how long I've been waiting to do that to you!" He managed as he laughed out more, bending over slightly.

Sasuke felt a vein above his eyebrow twitch in aggravation as he promptly slammed Ryatsu's face into the table in retaliation. Ryatsu hit hard as he stayed face glued to the table, before rising up and crying in pain, holding his nose.

"WHAT THE HELL MAN!" He yelled at Sasuke as he saw him smirk smugly.

"Thats for doing the same to me, baka.." Sasuke swiftly replied.

"That doesn't give you an excuse One-eye!" Ryatsu shouted as his hands slammed onto the table.

"You want to go, Serpent boy!" Sasuke retorted as he did the same, leaning close.

The two shinobi continued the near pointless banter as their foreheads pressed together tightly, their eyes glaring at each other as lightening could be swore to be seen arcing between them. The door to their apartment open as Itachi walked in, his eyes shut with a stick of pocky in his mouth. He hummed to himself as he finally stopped, opening his eyes halfway to see his younger brothers acting up again. He gave a small idea as he got an idea to shut them up. He walked slowly to their sides as he brought a hand each to the back of their heads slowly.

"Ryatsu-kun...Sasuke-kun.." He spoke evenly.

"What?" they turned to face him.

He smirked more as he grabbed both of their heads before they turned, slamming their foreheads into each other. They shouted in pain as he separated them, then promptly slamming both of their faces onto the table's surface. their shouts of pain quickly began muffled groans of pain. Itachi let them go as the fell back into their seat, closing his eyes as he nibbled on his pocky again.

"Well good morning to you two as well" He commented as he sat down on the empty seat, smiling in a sarcastic manner.

They look up and give him a betrayed look, causing him to chuckle lightly as he finishes the pocky stick, "Don't give me that look, you both deserved it."

They both groaned as they rose up slowly, nursing their injured faces. Itachi just watched on with slight interest, placing another stick of pocky as he hummed to himself again. He felt much better since he finally decided to stop taking those damn pills the Hokage tried to put him on. Sure he still had some slight tendencies, but they came so infrequently nowadays that he felt like he could start living life normal again. He eventually waved goodbye as he saw Ryatsu and Sasuke grab the last of their gear and head out.

'_Those two...they may fight occasionally, but they have really gotten better with time. I knew it was a good decision to introduce them to eachother._' The elder Uchiha thought to himself as he continued to relax, chewing his pocky.

**Konoha- Training Field 44 (Forest of Death), Two hours later...**

Blades clashed as Ryatsu and Sasuke passed eachother, sunglasses staring at eyepatch. The two raced at eachother as Sasuke unsheathed his second blade, cross slashing at him. Ryatsu blocked quickly, bring his sword in front of him to catch both blades. The two struggled as they smirked. They quickly looked up, pushing eachother back as a scythe crashed in between. They raised a brow as Ryatsu laughed lightly in good nature. Tenten smiled as she spun at him, arcing her scythe blade at him. He ducked quickly as he sweeped at her feet, hoping to knock her balance off. She flipped backwards as she slashed outward with her scythe. He forced it away with a quick slash of his blade. She suddenly stabbed the weapon into the ground as she brought her hands into her pockets, leaping into the air as she quickly started rotating quickly in the air. Sasuke and him looked up as suddenly weapons flew from her form after them. They quickly dodged as well as deflected what they could as she quickly landed on a handstand, spinning herself on the palms of her hands. The weapons the flew at them suddenly stopped as they became to return to her, spinning around her like a cyclone. She continued her rotations as the cyclone grew thinner and faster by the second before flying up into the maelstorm.

"What do you think she has in mind?" Sasuke asked?

"I..don't know honestly, pretty impressive though, wouldn't you say?" he replied as the weapons stopped spinning.

**"****Ninpou - Hagane no Ame****"** She shouted.

She pulled her hand up as her scythe flew up to her hand, catching it with ease. She then span in quick circles, sending each of the weapons at once falling at them with blinding speed. They both widened their eyes as they did their best to survive the rain of death. Above them, Tenten slowly brought the scythe's blade above her as the black blade began to glow.

**"****Kama geijutsu - Tsuji Giri!****"** She then shouted.

The two knocked away and avoided the last of her weapons when they heard her. Looking up as she slashed down, creating a large black wave racing at them. They both dropped their jaws in panic as they rolled out of the way of the wave as it crashed into the ground, making a deep fissure in teh ground.

"Trying to kill us much Shizuka-chan?" Ryatsu asked weakly, sweatdropping as she finally landed.

"Sorry about that, guess I got alittle carried away Rya-kun" She admitted with a slight laugh, "Beside, I wouldn't try something new if I didn't think you two couldn't escape, right?

Sasuke shook his head as he laughed lightly, "I think Anko has all rubbed off on us, wouldn't you guys agree?"

They all smile and laugh lightly, letting their weapons each touch the ground. What Sasuke said probably couldn't have been any closer to the truth than anything. Training with Konoha's Snake mistress had helped them out alot. Sure they had all agreed that she was bat shit insane and psychotic, but in that same way she was a great teacher. Due to her many psychotic episodes whenever she felt like challenging their capabilities helped prepare them better. She showed them their strengths and weakness and showed them ways to improve. And in that, she became much more than just a teacher for them, Anko sort have became their psychotic older sister.

"And what to you mean by that?" a sickenly sweet voice echoed around them as three knives stabbed into the ground before them.

They froze as their teacher appeared in front of them, grinning like a madwomen. She slowly brought a hand into her coat, making them all bring their guard's up. She suddenly moved in a blur as something flew at each of them. They tensed to block as the object reached them, before suddenly floating limply to the ground. They looked down each to find a simple peice of paper, causing Anko to laugh her ass off in essence.

"That was good on my part, you should see your faces now!" She laughed more as she pointed at them.

"Umm...what are these for then Anko-sensei?" Sasuke asked, shaking out of the shock as he picked it up.

She calmed down as she coughed slightly, "Right, basically The Chunin Exams are coming up. And seeing as I have seen you all grown extremely fast, I thought you three qualified to play with the big boys."

Ryatsu raised a brow as he looked at the paper, reading it's details, "What's the catch Anko?" asking honestly.

"Don't you worry little Ryatsu" She commented childish as she ruffled his hair, "Theirs no catch, other than if you all do not come at once tomorrow at the academy, you won't be able to participate in the right of passage so to say."

They all looked at her and nodded, looking down at the paper they were given, reading the instrucions that she clearly wrote down in a hurry. 'Meet at the Academy, Room 321. The applicates will be there. I will warn you now, keep your heads down for now, do not draw attention to yourselves. I believe their is something the old man isn't telling. See ya bakas then ~Anko'. Tenten looked up to ask her another question before seeing nothing, sighing as she realized her teacher vanished on them.

"Well...what do you guys think then?" She turned to them.

"hn...I think we should do it...We'll be facing against shinobi from across the nations afterall." Sasuke commented with a smirk.

"So..in essence we have a way to test our capabilites without having to worry about hurting eachother?" Ryatsu asked as he saw a nod from them, "Then I say lets do it...Lets show Konoha and the world how We of Cell thirteen can kick ass."

They all grin in eager anticipation as they sat down to plan out what they would do, as well as predict the exams. a bit aways on a tree, their teacher watch them with a proud smile.

'_You Three...I can just tell that your going to rock these exams' worlds. I'll see you guys around those times then._' She thought as she vanished in a puff of smoke.

**Flashback**

_"Mitarashi Anko, Jonin Sensei of Cell Thirteen, reporting Hokage-sama." She spoke casually as she saluted to him._

_The Sandaime looked up as he nodded at her, "Welcome back Anko-chan, how did your mission in Yuki go?"_

_She sighed as she had a feeling he would ask eventually. He saw her face as he grew grim, "What happened then Anko._

_"We went to Yuki as the mission's client detailed. During the trip their, Ryatsu grew more and more distant, looking back toward Konoha. I know he ran from the north, but it seemed like he was afraid to return to the frigid North." She started retelling her report, getting an understanding nod from the Hokage, "Once we arrived to the villiage, Ryatsu told me to lie about his name when we met the client."_

_"Why would he want you to do that?" He questioned as he layed his pipe down._

_"I'm getting to it Hokage-sama." She whined as he apoligized, "Anyway, we met the client, Motonari. I introduced us as the shinobi he hired. I even introduced Ryatsu as "Asura" to keep my promise. Motonari seemed like an ok person, he even went to speak with Ryatsu alone. He heard a panic from ryatsu as we came in to see an insane madman ready to kill him. He even told us that he hired us to kill ryatsu, who he called simply a demon."_

_The hokage's eyes narrowed in anger, but kept quiet, "Continue"_

_"He went mad when we refused, opening to door as two Nuke-nin from the village, Kisaragi Aneko and Honnoji Kei. I was ambushed quickly by Mengestsu Makato..." she continued, stepping back as he leaped up from his seat in anger._

_"WHAT!" HE shouted, "He hired missing shinobi, killers to assassinate you all for not agreeing to his demands!"_

_"He did...but he failed." She spoke as she grinned, "Even if Makato gave me a workout, I shortly took him out. Sasuke dispatched Kei with a clever trick he developed before we arrived and Tenten killed Aneko with ease. In the end Ryatsu killed our client, who we found out was his father, I don't know what all happened because they were done when I finally knocked out Makato."_

_He looked startled at the news. He almost couldn't believe that mear genin killed two A-ranked Nuke-nin. He couldn't help but feel proud though of the will of fire in those three._

_"that is all I have to report sir, other than I brought Makato to T&I for interrogation." she commented._

_"Very well Anko, I job well done. You have taught your students very well." he spoke as she bowed in respcet._

_"ONe more thing though old man, I know it may not be in my position to do it, but I want to add my cell for the Chunin exams. and before you say anything, I know they have what it takes to deal with them." she spoke as she looked at him determined._

_He picked up his pipe and took a huge drag from it as he sighed heavily. He was growing too old for this he thought to himself, "Very well...I shall allow it. It would seem that all the New Genin will all be in this"_

_She grinned as she vanished in a plume of smoke, leaving him alone to ponder._

**End of Flashback**

****

**"****Hijutsu-CLiffhanger-no-Jutsu!****"**

**And this concludes the full chapter twelve, sorry for the long delay and having to split it up like this ^^;. I prmose that this will be the only time in this story that I will do that. Anyway, join us next time as the Chunin exams begin as Cell Thriteen becomes reaquantted with old familar faces and some new ones. Find out what happens in the next edition of A Tale of Pain: Genin Reunion, The Exam of Torment.**

**Untill next we meet.**

**Mata ne**

_**~Orochi-no-Tsukiyomi**_


	14. Chapter 13

**Hello Everyone, how is it going? My god it feels like a longer time than usual that I've last typed. For those of you who do not know me, I am Orochi-no-Tsukiyomi. For those of you have seen my work before, I deeply apolegize for the long delays, what with college and the trials of life. However due to recent events beyond my control, I will be able to hopefully update alittle more frequently than normal. If you have questions relating to my work or anything, feel free to leave a reveiw or personally send me an e-mail at**_** Aida_**_**, and I will be sure to reply and answer you the best of my abilities.**

**Anyways, with all of that out of the way...Let us get to what we are here for, the story, yes? So without further delay or ado...ON WITH THE SHOW!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or its characters, they belong to Kishimoto *glares at him* However, I do Ryatsu and Dok'Jenara, so if you want to use them in further projects of your own, ask me first, k?**

"Talking"

'_Thinking_'

'Reading'

**"Demon Speaking"**

'_**Demon Thinking**_**'**

"**Jutsu"**

**Time/Location Transition**

**Chapter 13 -Genin Reunion, The Exam of Torment**

**Konoha- Shinobi Academy, Second floor - 7:29am**

Cell Thirteen looked around at the large crowds littered all over the halls of the second floor. They looked down at the instructions of their sensei which said head to the third floor at room 301. Ryatsu looked to his friends as they nodded to themselves. They figured this was an illusion to weed out a lot of the applicants. The less people that were around, the better and stronger would be left. The challenge would be more concentrated for them. The decided to continue onto the third floor, wading through the crowds. If these shinobi were too dumb enough to not count the floors that was their own faults.

"What do you mean we cannot come in, that is most un-youthful of you to block us from taking the Chunin Exams!" A kid in green spandex yelled at the two "genin" guarding the room "301", obviously acting out a ploy.

"You kids don't have what it takes to survive these Exams." One of them warned as he shoved him away, "These exams are grueling and rigorous. People have died taking these, many go insane. We have failed it three times so we're giving you guys sound advice. Turn back if you value your lives, careers and sanity."

The odd kid's teammates grabbed him up, "Come on Lee, he's right..lets just go" the colder looking of the two whispered as they walked and weaved through the crowds up to the third floor.

The trio followed Cell thirteen, two of them were targets of personal interest of them. Ryatsu, the only true kenjutsu specialist of the genin in Konoha; and Uchiha Sasuke, the top Shinobi in his class and second best swordsmen to Ryatsu. They heard about them for quite sometime now and to say they weren't curious about their abilities would have been a lie. Rock Lee, the genin in the green spandex especially wanted to test the mettle of these two supposed geniuses of their craft.

"You two!" He called out to them, "You are Uchiha Sasuke, and you Ryatsu, are you not?"

The two turned around and raised a brow at the strange, bowl cut-haired teen in front of them. Ryatsu pointing to himself, his eyes confused behind his sunglasses, "I'm sorry, are you referring to us?" in an almost dead-paned tone.

"I have found an eternal rival matching that of Guy-sensei's with your hip attitude!" he suddenly exclaimed out as he suddenly got into a stance, bring a fist behind him, "I have heard rumored that you two are considered geniuses in your year, I would like to test that theory"

The two started sweating bullet in utter confusion, looking to each other, raising a brow to each other. The two stared at one another for a bit before nodding.

"If you want to test our might so well, save it for the exams" Sasuke replied, resting his hands on the pommels of his swords, "besides, if we were to fight, this place would be damaged majorly or we would hold back. We would hate to disappoint you so why not wait till you get a chance where you can fight us at our fullest, eh?"

Rock Lee paused as he brought a bandage hand to his chin, closing his eyes. He wrestled with his words as his head nodded. He was eager to fight them yes, but at the same time they would hold back in fear of damages. True to himself, he would be a little disappointed if he didn't get test them without restraint. he snapped his eyes open as he grinned and gave them a thumbs up.

"Very well you two, I will hold our fight till later. I, Rock Lee will prove you the power of a genius of the hardship is better than that of natural talent", grinning as he issued the challenge.

The two nodded as they quickly followed after Tenten to the room they were to meet for the Chunin Exams. Rock Lee and his team mates watched as they walked off, each looking at them in a mix of eagerness and curiosity.

"I feel my body trembling in youthful excitement at the prospect of fighting them" rock Lee spoke as he gripped his feet, "I will train to prepare myself. I will start off with a thousand pushup with only two fingers. If I cannot do that then I will run twenty laps around Konoha backwards on my hands"

"Lee-San...don't you think you should just wait patiently...I don't know about you..but I would think thinking about working out would distract you from anything else" The calmer lazier of the three spoke.

"Jin is right Lee, besides...Fate has already decreed that they would lose to us..we are the superior" Hyuuga Neji spoke cold and distantly as Jin sighed deeply at them.

**Konoha Academy - Examination Room #301**

Cell Thirteen opened the door of the room to see it jammed filled with an entire cavalcade of shinobi of various origins, all staring at the new arrivals. They all eventually returned to their prior business, bored quickly of them. Tenten looked at them as they choice to rest next to the corner near the door.

"Theirs so many people here" She commented as she looked around at the many groups.

"Yeah...All of them look tough and hardened to a degree" Ryatsu remarked as well, sitting down with his sword leaning on his shoulder.

"Should be a real test then, eh?" Sasuke added, earning a grin from the others, "We have already killed shinobi each much stronger than all of us. Whether by sill or luck we managed and grew stronger from it. What better way to test ourselves and show what we can do than here in these Exams."

"HEY! SASUKE-KUN!" Sasuke could only flinch at the noise as he immediately glomped to the ground from his blindside by a rapid blur.

Said blur was Yamanaka Ino. She was dress scantly clad in purple and wore her platinum hair in a long ponytail down her back, leaving one of her strand to cover one of her pale blue eyes. She was currently gripping Sasuke, who was desperately trying to grab his blades to help claw away.

"You idiot woman...so troublesome.." A very lazy voice followed behind her, "hey Ryatsu, how's life with Anko faring for you and the others?"

"Hey Shikamaru-san" Ryatsu nodded his head with a grin, "We've gotten much stronger thanks to Anko-sensei, even if I still think she tries to kill us in the form of play."

The Nara slacker sighs as he shakes his head, "Troublesome...I don't know how you guys handle it all..."

"If it isn't my friendly rivals, uh?" They turned to Kitsu, who was surprising not in his usual Illusion, grinning toothily, "You look surprised Rya?"

"Naruto you baka, when will you just drop that illusion and stop trying to act so damn cool all the time!" His teammate Kiba growled at him as his pup, Akamaru barked in agreement.

He simply closes his eyes as he brings a skeletal through his mane of hair, "and of course you know my teammates, Inuzuka Kiba and Hyuuga Hinata, uh?" He grins.

Hinata waved meekly as she stepped behind Kitsu, holding the back of his jacket.

"If I didn't know any better, I'd say that all of us were here for the same thing" Ryatsu commented, "Who'd thought of it. This should be fun, eh?"

"Shut up Ryatsu, your just jealous because Sasuke-kun is going to blow the competition away your weirdo."

Tenten grabbed her collar and slammed her to the wall, a knife at her throat as she glared heartlessly at her, "I would watch what you said about Rya-kun in front of me, you blonde, dumb as shit, weak as hell, fan-girl...Lest I rip your throat out and see what color your blood is in front of everyone to witness" She spoke in a very cold, deadly and menacing tone as she edge the knife closer to her.

"Shizuka-Chan..lets not draw attention to ourselves love" Ryatsu whispered to her softly, looking around, "People are watching, last thing we need is a target on our backs, no?"

She continued to glare at her, watching the primal fear well in Ino's eyes. She closed her eye as he replaced the knife in his pouch, letting her go. Ino remained where she was, utterly frozen in fear. Her body trembled visibly as her eye narrowed into tiny dots in fright as she weakly slide to her knees. Gasping as she finally remembered to breath as she stared at Tenten in fright.

'_W...W...What the..What the hell is she...I..I felt like I was staring...into the eyes of Death itself_' She thought frantically as her teammates picked her back to her feet.

Tenten sat back down next to Ryatsu on the floor, her gaze still piercing her warningly. Her gaze slowly softening at the feel of Ryatsu's hand gently stroking her back, leaning her head on his shoulder.

"Sorry Rya-kun...I couldn't stand that brainless and heartless bimbo insult you in front of me" she whispers softly to him as he holds her closer.

"That's alright Shizuka-Chan...I don't blame you for what you did" He whispers back with a soft grin, "Besides, if one of the guys tried to say something similar about you my love I probably would've done the same" He sweat drops as he grins sheepishly, earning a little giggle from her.

Their collective attention was gathered to the front of the room as a large plume of smoke exploded outward. The smoke cleared as it revealed an imposing and grim looking man with several Chunin and Jonin clad in grey suits to either side. The man towered over everyone as he wore a black trench coat and a bandana over his head, his face was scarred up as his eyes stared into each and everyone's souls.

"Alright maggots! Sit down and shut the hell up this instant!" He spoke harshly as his voice boomed in the large room, everyone freezing as they looked at him, "My name is Morino Ibiki, I will be your Proctor for this first Exam of the Chunin Exams."

The many applicants all took a seat, all looking at the imposing man warily. His cold eyes scanned each and everyone slowly, smirking slightly to himself. These had promise he could tell, but whether or not they had what it took to survive his test, he would be the judge for it. He turned to the monitors to his sides as they slowly moved to the walls to each side of the genin, smirking as they flanked tense air seem to get to several of the genin as they trembled visibly under the scrutinizing gaze of Ibiki.

"Now that I have all of your fullest attentions let us begin the First Exam then" He spoke with the menacing smirk, turning his back to them as he grabbed a piece of chalk from the board and wrote simply '12:30pm - 3:30pm'. "This exam is a written exam, testing your knowledge. Unlike most test where you start out with nothing, you have a full score already. Every question you get wrong you lose ten points. If you are caught cheating you will be marked and lose twenty. If you are caught cheating three times, you and your team shall be removed from this exam immediately. the tenth question will not be given for now until 3 pm precisely."

Everyone tensed up at his instructions. One mistake could cost not only their-selves but their team's chance to prove themselves. Ibiki saw this as he chuckled darkly, releasing a small bit of his killing intent, putting them even more on edge. the monitors gave a pile to either side of the rows they were watching, making the applicants pass the test to to whoever was next to him.

"A Shinobi should never be caught doing the simplest thing, such mistakes could cost you your life one day" He added grimly as he looked at the clock" And now, Let the First Exam...BEGIN!"

The room grew dead silent except for the scratching of pencils on paper as the air was very strained and tense. Ryatsu stared at the questions as he kept his right arm on his lap, letting Jenara nap as he raised a brow at the difficulty of the questions.

'_If a shuriken is to be thrown at an enemy shinobi hidden in a brush behind a tree. At what should your trajectory and force should be in order to throw it straight at its heart? What kind of questions are these?_' He thought frantically as he scratched the back of his head, '_Hell its like they intended to be that way...you'd have to be a pure freaking tactical genius..._' he blinked as he pushed up his sunglasses more as he face palmed himself mentally, '_Or we're suppose to cheat..that makes sense somewhat, what with the rules, restrictions and glaring looks at cheating in itself.._'

He nudged Jenara slightly, leaning down on the table as he whispers to her softly, "Jenara-chan..Jenara-Chan..I need a favor for you, ok?"

She hissed softly annoyed at being waken up as she lazily opened a emerald eye, **"What do you want Ryatsu?"** whispering back, understanding the need if he had to.

"Can you deliver a message to Sasuke and Tenten for me?" She nods as he continues, "Good, go and find them in the crowd and whisper to them the true meaning of this test, they need to cheat but not get caught doing it, ok?"

She swayed slightly as she nodded her head, slithering off his wrist as she moved to the floor to go find his teammates to relay the message. He sighed silently in thanks as he turned to his own test, twiddling his pencil as he tried to figure the questions out for now. Jenara weaved around the crowd of legs as she slowly found the others, slithering up carefully as she relayed the message to each of them, receiving a slight nod in return. Sasuke grinned as he lowered his head, activating his Sharingan for the first time since he first received it in Yuki. His sole eye spotted one guy who seem to be working faster, getting answers as he kept his eye on him. He brought his pencil down as he began to scribble down in mimicry to the guy a few seats ahead, keeping his head low so he wouldn't be spotted so nodded as she looked up to see what appeared to be mirrors on the ceiling, grinning to herself as she lowered her head, bring a hand into her pouch to grab some wires. she lay the wrapped pile in her lap as she pulled length out as she threw it up at the ceiling mirror. She tugs it testingly as she throws a second wire on the other edge, feeling it tilt just ever so slightly. grinning at her work as she moved the mirror subtly till she found it at an angle at a finish test. she lay her head down to the side, keeping an eye staring at the mirror as she copied the answers froze quickly as she heard a knife stab into the table next to her.

"#342 you are disqualified." The monitor commented at the Waterfall-nin next to her, "#230...#128 your out as well"

"But I didn't do anything! your lying you.." the genin retorted before the monitor grabbed him by his shirt, pulling him from the desk and slamming him to the wall as he stared at him, "Listen kid, we see everything, I caught you cheating three times already, I have every right to throw you out as I please, do I make myself clear?"

The genin gulped as he hung his head in shame. The monitor smirked as he dropped him and returned to his post. The genin's teammates rose from their seats as they glared harshly at him while they walked out. More soon caught on to the stakes of the game of the test. Neji and Hinata unleashed their Byakugan's to find their answers. A genin from Sand with red hair summoned and eye of sand towards the ceiling, relaying the information to his own. Ino took over a body to take the answers and forcibly got her victum and team disqualified before returning to her Genin with a musical note on his hit-tate close his visible eye as he copied based on sound as he hand signaled his teammates. Jenara slithered back up Ryatsu's leg and coiled herself around his neck under his coat, whispering the answers into his ear. He smiled lightly as he lowered himself to write down, hearing two knives slamming into the papers of the two unfortunate applicants to either side.

"#248 out...#12 and 48 also out" one of the monitors called out, flipping another knife in one hand.

"#301 out and # 54 and # 153 are also out" another monitor called out with a grin.

Soon more and more of the many genin in the room were being called out for cheating as the clocked neared its final stop. By the time it was even three twenty nine, the room had emptied down to maybe two hundred from the five hundred that crowded the room. Those who stayed stared at the clock as time seem to take forever to finish. All the while, Ibiki kept a strong, cold, and steady gaze over all of them, subtly sending killing intent to spook them.

"Alright" He finally spoke as the clock read '3:30 pm' ,"Now it is time for the Tenth Question. However before I give you this test I must give these new rules to it. If you fail this question, you and your team will fail immediately and will not be able to participate in the Chunin Exams for the rest of your life."

"THAT'S BULLSHIT! Some of us have been here years maybe, they know about this test already!" Kiba shouted in outrage, slamming his hands to the desk, earning a dark, unsettling chuckle from Ibiki.

"Be that as that may, They did not have me before now, so my rules, my test. However if you do not want to take this question, simply raise your head and give up. You and your team will be able to leave with those who failed, but will be able to take the exam next time. So choose now while you have time, the test of life and death. To take the tenth Question or to leave."

He unleashed his full killing intent slowly as he gave his instructions, watching the breaking resolve of those who would be leaving quickly. Many of the remaining applicants broke under the intense pressure brought on by both by the stakes placed and of Ibiki's killing intent. Many hands raised quickly as teams were called off and escorted continued his treatment for a bit longer, waiting to see if anyone else would bow off.

"Seems I have been left with those of much more sterner stuff, good' he thought to himself as he saw Kitsu's hand slowly raise.

"Are you giving up then I take it?" He asked coldly with a smirk.

He rose slowly as his skeletal hand rose proudly in the air, his teammates looking at him in shock and surprise. Kitsu opened his eyes as he lowered the hand near his eye level and gave Ibiki the finger.

"You can take that and shove it, eh?" He commented sarcastically with a toothy grin, "I have...plans so to say, and I'm not about to let some giant like you scare me off like that."

Ibiki didn't bat an eye as Kitsu sat back down confidently. He turned to see the growing resolve in the remaining.

'_That damned kid...with that simple act of defiance...managed to break whatever left I had on the rest...still...I did manage to greatly weed out the trash..._' He thought to himself as he addressed to the remaining, "If anyone else wished to leave, then tough shit. Now for the Tenth question.."

He paused as everyone watched him as he closed his eyes slowly. He bend forward and grinned lightly at them, "You all pass."

"WHAT THE HELL!" Kitsu shouted being the first of many to get out of the shock, "What do you mean we pass!"

He laughed as he looked at them, "This test was a mere ruse, a way to weed out the trash from the real shinobi in front of me. The whole point of this exam was to test your ability at gathering information. Those of you we found to be sloppy and glaringly obvious we removed them immediately. In fact we even planted several Chunin with the answers to see who would find them out" he nodded as the three Chunin seeds rose up nervously in front of everyone.

"But what about the tenth question?" Another shinobi from sand, a girl with four spiked buns shouted in mild shock still.

Ibiki merely chuckled, "I was getting to the point young miss. You see in choosing to face the question and not backing down at the option was the tenth question. You see their will come a time where you will be given a chance to save the lives of your team or to continue the mission. Those cowardly insects that choose to leave and abandon in hope of another time will never be a true shinobi." His face grew grim as he removed his bandana revealing a war-torn and scared head, "A true shinobi will do whatever it takes to finish their job, even if it means sacrificing their own life. Look long and hard at me so I may see the true conviction of your souls!"

The forty four remaining genin stared long and hard at the Torture and Interrogation Head with mixed feelings. He stared at them long and hard, smirking satisfied as he replaced his bandana back on over his head.

"For you our the future of our Land. You have proven to me your mettle under stressful environments. The First Exam of the Chunin Exams are now over." He declared as the monitors rose from their seats and vanished in plumes of smoke, "Now before we begin for the next Exam.."

Whatever he had intended on saying would never be heard to the group as what appeared to be a cannonball crashed through the window to his left. The members of Cell thirteen's eyes widened as the ball unfurled to reveal their teacher, Mitarashi Anko. Behind her was a banner scrawled with the message 'The proctor of the Second Exam, The Sexy Mitarashi Anko has arrived!'.

"Alright Maggots now is not the time to rest!" she proclaimed as she opened her eye to see the group, frowning somewhat, "Forty four? Ibiki, Are you growing soft on me!"

Ibiki moved out from behind the banner, groaning as he rubs his face, "Your too early Anko..and I haven't gotten soft at all. It just seemed that this year holds much better promise than before."

She snorted at him, crossing her arms as she eyed the crowd, smiling inwardly seeing her students, "I still think your getting soft Ibiki, but it doesn't matter. Once I'm done with them their number will be down by half for sure." she spoke in a sickeningly sweet voice with a sadistic grin.

He shook his head at her antics" Whatever you say Anko, their yours now." He turned to them, "I would start praying to whatever kind of god you believe in right now" He chuckled as he vanished in a plume of smoke, leaving them alone with her.

"Alright maggots meet me at Training Field #44 in Two hours. Any one late will be disqualified and will be hunted personally be me" She added with a dark grin, showing then she aimed to keep her promise before leaping out the shattered window.

The forty four genin got up and started heading to the mentioned area and Cell thirteen all turned to each other extremely confused.

"Did you know that She was part of this?"

"I had no idea...I wonder what she has in store though"

"Knowing our sadistic older sister, she is going to but everyone through hell in that forest, should be fun, eh?"

They all nodded in agreement as they quickly ran to catch up with the group, having no intention to be chased by their own teacher.

**"****Hijutsu: Cliffhanger-no-Jutsu!****"**

**There we go. Ibiki's exam has ended and Anko's turn has begun. For those who will ask now, no they had no idea that She was partially headed the exam. What awaits them? Find out next time in Enter the Dark One: A Tale of Pain. Chapter 14 - Forest of Death, The Giant Snake Strikes.**

**Untill next we meet**

**Mata ne**

_**~Orochi-no-Tsukiyomi**_


End file.
